


The Tell-Tale Kiss

by paynesgrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Season 2, Season 3, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Adrien has had enough. If Ladybug won't accept him as Chat Noir, well, then maybe she'll say yes to Paris's top male model? When she gives her answer, he doesn't expect what comes next.





	1. This Is My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> (Ugh, I know I have other WIPs, I'm working on them too... But...)  
This is a new multi-chapter fic though it won't be too long. I've written a few chapters and have the rest outlined. For now, this first chapter is written for my "major" prompt for the Summer Mini Challenge. Characters are aged up about a few years, around 16 years old. Canon divergent from Season 2/3.

Adrien thought it was amazing that two years of school could go by and he still made no major progress with confessing to the love of his life, Ladybug, the girl in the skintight spotted suit that saved the city by his side and stole his heart. 

His father’s rules had been a huge reason for his failing. Keeping him on a rigorous, isolated schedule certainly ate up time, and attending school to get high marks also kept him busy. He was thankful for his friends at least. They alleviated his stresses and gave him some light-hearted joy and respite.

Some of the girls in his class, though obvious in their attentions for him, did not interest him. Kagami had come close to attracting him, but she had stipulated early that if his heart wasn’t completely sure for her… that if she wasn’t his intended target… she had no time to spare to wait for him. She would always be his friend and his fencing partner, but even Adrien had ultimately felt something lacking between them.

Lila’s interest made him uncomfortable, and there was something about the girl’s personality that rubbed him the wrong way. She didn’t sound entirely truthful, and her stories often sounded suspicious. She seemed to have more dubious intentions toward him than actual regard, and that was unsettling to him. No matter how she tried to catch his eye, or bully his friends, he had no romantic interest in her and never would.

Chloe’s interest was, of course, laughable. He didn’t mean to be cruel, but they practically grew up together and he had a sisterly affection toward her and nothing more. Plus, she didn’t have the nicest personality. Not compared to Ladybug. Not compared to other girls he considered his friends.

Though if he was honest, if he was going to get anywhere with his feelings with Ladybug, he had to tell her how he felt in person. Telling her as Chat Noir failed, and though his spirits were crushed by her response, his last bit of hope was that she didn’t know that Chat Noir was Adrien, so maybe he still had a chance.

“You really are an idiot,” Plagg said unhelpfully, munching on his pungent cheese. “The densest person I know. Seriously, just go for it and get it over with.”

Plagg was trying to encourage him in his own way, but that didn’t mean Adrien wasn’t nervous. If Ladybug had rejected him as Adrien AND Chat Noir, then it would be over. He’d be completely rejected, and he would know where he stood with her. His chances would be in shreds, and he didn’t even want to think about an impending heartbreak. He’d been pining for her for years, and he had one chance left.

If he did fail again, as Adrien, he’d still have to work with her as Chat Noir. The idea made him shudder.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Plagg commented again. “Well, if anything, if she does reject you as Adrien, you could finally move on. Seeing you mope and pine for her is exhausting. It just makes me hungry.”

Adrien scoffed. “Sleeping makes you hungry. Talking makes you hungry.”

Plagg shrugged. “Just tell her already, then you can go on with your life and find someone else.”

Plagg didn’t exhibit much consideration for his feelings, not that he expected any less of the black cat kwami, but he did have a point. Plus, Plagg would only get involved in Adrien’s human problems when it was certain the kwami knew something more than he was saying.

Adrien released another heavy sigh, feeling some resolve as the decision rolled over his brain. “I guess I have no choice. Either way, waiting and doing nothing like this, it just makes me more miserable. Whether or not Ladybug accepts me, I’ll still love her. I have hope, Plagg. I can feel it in my bones.” He closed his eyes and made a wish, trying to imagine the best scenario for confessing to his beloved. “The next time I see Ladybug as Adrien, I’m going to tell her. There’s no turning back now.”

The kwami grumbled and continued chowing down on his expensive cheese. Adrien laid on his bed, staring at his blank ceiling and trying to calm his nerves as he waited for his bodyguard to take him to school.

*

Marinette was crawling through a miserable morning. Not only did Lila threaten her the first chance she got when Marinette got to school, but she also tripped over a few cracks in the sidewalk and narrowly missed a bird crapping on her jacket from the sky.

It was also cloudy and humid day which only meant it was going to rain. Great, and she didn’t bring her umbrella.

She tried not to be too upset because she didn’t want to become bait for an akuma attack. So she tried to think happy thoughts, of Adrien’s beautiful face, of Luka’s deep aqua eyes and songs, and of Gabriel Agreste granting her an exclusive internship, vaulting her into the fashion world and fulfilling her wildest dreams. She let out a happy sigh, resting her chin on her palm and bending her elbows onto her desk. She yawned and closed her eyes, feeling sleep nudge at her to give in.

“Wow, you look really tired today, Marinette,” said a recognizable male voice behind her closed eyes. She blinked open her baby blue eyes and meet Adrien’s gaze. He smiled softly at her and her cheeks felt hot.

“Oh, uh… night late, um, late night,” she said, giggling awkwardly. His smile grew, expecting her nervous reaction. Poor, shy Marinette and her inability to talk to him after all these years. She felt like an idiot.

Then, her misery cloud returned and she sighed again. Adrien was about to turn and settle into his seat in front of her, but he noticed her mood and became concerned.

“Rough morning?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, letting out a sigh and turned her eyes to the desk. “Just… well, I haven’t had the greatest start to my day.” She turned around, giving a quick glance to Lila chatting happily with friends, and then turned back to him with her face paling.

Adrien narrowed his eyes. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Is...Is she bothering you again?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “She?” she squeaked. 

Adrien made a motion with his hand against his cheek intending to whisper. “Lila. Is she um... bullying you again?”

The look she gave him made his heart ache. Her eyes didn’t betray anything, but she gave him a sad smile and shook her head. “It’s alright.”

But it wasn’t good enough. His inner superhero could not just sit by when people he cared about were troubled. “If she does or says anything, please, Marinette, tell me, and I will defend you in any way I can.” 

Marinette’s bewildered face turned grateful and she gave him a sincere smile that warmed his heart. He shot a suspicious look to Lila’s direction and then turned back to Marinette with his usual concern. It wasn’t fair. Marinette wasn’t the sort of girl that deserved to be bullied or treated this way. Adrien didn’t know anyone kinder or sweeter than Marinette. She did things selflessly for others and was passionate about things that made a difference to everyone, even those that didn’t seem to like her.

“Th-thanks, Adrien,” she said, and he noticed her deep blush. He smiled, and when he turned around, he had an errant thought about her. Marinette was quite pretty when she blushed, or when she smiled, or…

Wait a minute… Why was he thinking about Marinette? He was planning on telling Ladybug how he felt!

As their teacher began class that day, Adrien’s thoughts about Marinette and Ladybug lingered in his mind. After mulling over the feelings he was having, he came to the conclusion that if things didn’t work out with Ladybug, maybe he could explore these thoughts he was having about one of his oldest and best friends. 

He shook his head. He glanced down to his notebook and tried to draw his attention back to his studies.

\--

It didn’t take long for an akuma to attack their school again. A popular girl, one of Lila’s arrogant friends, had refused a rather nerdy boy when he confessed his feelings to her, and he was prime pickings for an akuma to turn into a villain. It was kind of shocking that this time it wasn’t because of Chloe that someone became a villain, but it was still bad enough.

The new villain, Heartbreaker, crashed through a few doors and windows and began zapping people with black and purple light, collecting their life energy and turning them into garden statues. In his fury he proclaimed that no one should feel if he wasn’t allowed to be happy, so he turned everyone into soulless figures. 

He called out for Chat Noir and Ladybug to give him their Miraculous, and Adrien rolled his eyes as the rest of his classmates scattered and he ducked in an empty room away from prying eyes. Before he could transform, something crashed through his hiding spot, sending him flying backwards. He groaned as he felt a pain against his leg and the side of his head, and in front of him, Ladybug met the akuma with fierce, determined eyes and spun her yo-yo like an offensive shield. 

She turned around and noticed Adrien’s disheveled state on the floor within a pile of rubble and debris. 

“Adrien?” She looked surprised. He grinned sheepishly at her. And then he remembered his plan the next time he saw her. The blood rushed immediately to his cheeks.

“You have to get out of here,” she yelled at him, and she was only distracted for a moment while the akuma launched another attack. She spun around, deflecting the energy bursts with her yo-yo, avoiding the danger of getting turned into a statue herself.

“You don’t need to tell me,” he said, beginning to run, and when the akuma saw his movement, he changed his strategy and started firing at Adrien. Ladybug gasped and jumped in front of him, her yo-yo narrowly shielding them from the blast.

“I’ll have to take you somewhere safe. Hopefully Chat Noir can show up soon and help out,” she said, and she spun around and quickly drew him into her arms before another round of akuma attacks could find them. She launched her yo-yo like a zipline and carried him away from the danger. He reveled in their closeness, and the way her skintight suit felt warm against his body. He heard her grumbling as they zipped and jumped away. “What is it with you and akuma? It’s like they’re drawn to you.”

She set him down within a group of his classmates gawking at their school once again becoming another battleground for the akuma.

Ladybug gave Adrien a stern look and pointed to the ground. “Now stay here! It’s not safe in there.” Before he could thank her, she was already turning around and heading back into ground zero.

Adrien looked down at his pocket where Plagg waited. He began to shift through the crowd, finding somewhere else secluded to continue where he left off and complete his transformation. He let out a sigh as he looked at the chaos within the school. The building gave a shudder, and he called out the magic words.

“Plagg, claws out!”

\---

After defeating and cleansing the Heartbreaker akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir did their usual fist bump in celebration. The ladybugs had cleaned up the entire mess and put the school back together, but Chat Noir caught his lady worried about something.

Before he could inquire, the beep from his ring warned him that he needed to detransform. 

“Until next time, my lady,” he said, giving her his usual grin. She smiled at him and gave a nod. When Adrien released his transformation, he didn’t retreat far. He hid behind a tree, coming back toward Ladybug’s way. He watched her and saw that she was looking among the crowd, chatting sporadically with people who thanked her for her help. 

She looked isolated, still searching for the crowd for someone in particular. Adrien approached her and cleared his throat. She looked at him relieved.

“Thank you again, Ladybug, for rescuing me,” he said politely.

She smiled at him, with a slight pink tint that colored her cheeks. She placed a hand to her chest. “Not a problem. I’m glad you’re safe. I should go now…”

“Wait!” he said, and before she could dash off, he held out his hand to her. She blinked at him, surprised by his outburst. 

If he was going to tell her, now was the perfect time. Now, and only now, will he get closure on this whole matter of his desperate heart.

“Ladybug, I...I need to tell you something. She looked at him bemused, but her face pinkened as he stared at her. “I know you probably get this a lot, but we’ve crossed paths several times, and well, you’re probably the most famous girl in all of Paris but… wow, this is going to sound really, really inappropriate but…” 

He met her eyes after a pause and said, “I like you. I like you a lot. In fact, I love you, Ladybug, and it’s not just hero worship… I think. But, for years now I’ve…” He watched her mouth open in surprise, her face turning beat red. She sucked in a heavy breath like she was forgetting to breathe as he spoke, and he was sure she was going to reject him politely, but then, he saw something else across her face.

Was that… relief?

“I’ve loved you since you first showed up in Paris. No one else can compare to you, and I can’t think about anyone else...Please forgive me for offending you if I have,” he said quietly looking bashfully away from her surprised stare. His face felt like it was on fire he felt so embarrassed, but there was a weight that was slowly lifting off his shoulders.

“You...you do?” she said dumbly and he nodded. She stuttered,“I mean… Oh, well, um…”

“Then…”

“It’s funny,” she said interrupting him, though she didn’t answer him right away. “I had a conversation with Chat Noir once. I told him, um, that there was already a boy I liked.”

Adrien remembered that day. It was still a fresh slash across his heart. 

“If he only knew…” She looked at him with bright blue eyes, and he watched as she licked her lips. They looked so enticing, as well as the redness on her cheeks. She seemed to tremble from anxiety, and it made him feel at ease to see her more as a real person. “You might be surprised to know that I love you too. Um, but it’s really not as Ladybug. I mean, it is, but I love you as my non-superhero self too. I just never had the courage to tell you.”

His eyes widened. He never… so Ladybug knew him in real life? Was she one of his fans when she wasn’t transformed?

“Who…” he asked immediately, but she put a finger to her lips to shush him. She smiled and winked.

“You’ll just have to find out on your own,” she said cheekily. He gaped at her, feeling tension build up between them. They stared, both nervous and blushing, unsure what to say next. Suddenly her earrings beeped, and she looked panicked. “Gotta go! But…”

Before she dashed away, she turned to him, and she seemed to be filled with unbridled giddiness. She gave him a coy look, and then leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He tasted her for a dizzying moment and then when he tried to reach for her and pull her closer, she ducked out of his incoming grasp and threw her yo-yo in the air. Before she launched herself away, she turned back to him and blew him a kiss.

“Bye, Adrien. See if you can find me!” Her voice echoed throughout the alleyways and buildings of Paris like a lovely melody. 

Adrien’s heart almost stopped, and then, his whole body filled with pure elation. Ladybug _liked_ him! She actually liked him!


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity was gnawing at him, and he would make it his personal mission to find out who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to my 20 year high school reunion in a month, so that'll give you an indication on what it's like for me to write from the perspective of teenagers. Ah, to be that young again. Thanks again for all the bookmarks, subscriptions, kudos and comments!

Marinette was practically vibrating when she got home and released her transformation of Ladybug. She grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it happily. She kicked her legs into the air and laughed, sighing and licking her lips.

“I kissed Adrien! I talked to Adrien…Without tripping over my words and looking like an idiot!” Her smile faded slightly and her brow furrowed. “But as Ladybug.”

“Marinette you are Ladybug, so what’s the problem? He confessed to you,” Tikki explained, and her kwami looked delighted.

“I know that. But he doesn’t know me as Marinette, not yet,” Marinette said. She met Tikki’s face with concern. “I know that I shouldn’t reveal my secret, but what if he… found it out? I mean, it’s not something I can control if he learns my identity all on his own.”

Tikki looked worried but there was something else she obviously wasn’t saying. “I’ll support your decision with Adrien, of course, but Marinette, remember to think things through. You don’t want to put Adrien in danger or make him a target for Hawkmoth.”

“Yes, there’s that, Tikki, but I can protect him,” Marinette stated confidently, but her kwami’s concern didn’t waver from her expression. “But you’re right. It would be better if he just started liking me as Marinette. Going out with him as Ladybug would just be too complicated...” Though she did wonder if she could date him as a superhero. She’d certainly get to be with him, at least. Honestly, she was still torn on the idea, so she didn’t make a decision just yet.

Marinette let out a languid sigh. “If I could only get him to see me and like me as Marinette without revealing that I’m Ladybug too. It just seems impossible.”

“It’s a little late now, Marinette. You already challenged him to find you,” Tikki said, and she shook her head. “I don’t know how he’s going to fall in love with Marinette without finding out you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette sighed. “I know, and it’s not like I can still talk to him without sounding like a moron either.”

“Well…you’ve gotten better lately, and you already accepted him when he confessed to you,” Tikki explained. “Maybe this means you can relax a little around him? I mean what do you have to be nervous about now?”

“Oh, I have reasons. The main one is if he doesn’t like me when he finds out my identity. He’s only ever wanted me as a friend,” she grumbled. “He’s made that crystal clear as long as I’ve known him.”

Tikki sighed heavily. “Yes, that’s true, but he loves Ladybug, and that’s you, and you’re his good friend too. I’m sure your identity won’t shock him as much as you think. He may even love you more…”

Tikki’s words hardly consoled her, and she stared at her ceiling with a pout as she hugged her pillow and sighed. Even though she kissed Adrien and he confessed to her as Ladybug, she still was unsure about what had transpired from Adrien’s confession. She should be over the moon, and she was excited, but now she wondered if she just made it more complicated. She couldn’t help it. When Adrien poured his heart out to her, she got lost in the moment. There was no way on earth that she’d reject him. 

“I say… let things run their course. It’ll work out. I have a feeling this is meant to be,” Tikki said cheerfully. Marinette smiled, hoping her encouraging words were true, and feeling more confidence than ever before with the events of the day. She almost wished Ayla had been around to snap a picture of Ladybug kissing Adrien, so she could send it to Lila and Chloe. She held back a chuckle as she imagined their horrified faces.

Then Tikki said, “Now, do you have any more of those butterscotch cookies your dad made? I’ve been thinking about them for a couple of hours now.”

Marinette laughed. “Sure, Tikki.” Marinette rose from her bed and headed down the kitchen. She touched her fingers to her lips for probably the hundredth millionth time. She still felt the warmth of his breath, and when she thought of that moment, goosebumps appeared on her arms. 

*

Adrien couldn’t sleep last night, but he came to school surprisingly awake and running on full adrenaline and pure happiness.

Ladybug actually loved him! He still couldn’t get the concept wrapped around his mind but it was true. His heart swelled with her acceptance of him, and he replayed the moment of her acceptance over and over in his head. 

And that kiss! It was quick, just a small one, but it was more than he could ever dream of. He definitely hoped for more kisses, but he had another dilemma to solve. She had said she knew him in real life? True, it could be anyone knowing how many fans he had, and basically everyone in Paris knew who he was. 

But logically, wouldn’t she interact with him enough to fall in love with him? She wouldn’t be that shallow to fall for his celebrity image. He would never believe that of Ladybug.

So who was she?

Curiosity was gnawing at him, and he would make it his personal mission to find out who she was. He knew that Ladybug would never reveal her identity outright to him; she hadn’t even done that for Chat Noir, but if he found her out on his own, where was the harm in that?

_It’s bound to happen anyway_, he thought. He was Chat Noir, after all. Despite the fact that Ladybug was adamant about keeping her identity a secret, Plagg had revealed that Ladybug and Chat Noir would usually learn each other’s identities with the past handlers. He hadn’t intended to tell Adrien that much, so he’d bribed the kwami was some stinky, expensive cheese. And lots of it.

His stress faded a little knowing that, and the only thing left for him to do was to solve this mystery and find out just who Ladybug was. He’d start at the more logical point of interest: his school.

Adrien rose from his bed and began his day. His thoughts lingered, and his excitement to start looking for his Lady intensified the more the day went on.

*

At school, Adrien was not used to being so hyper aware of the people around him. Normally, he kept his attention to his friends, his studies, his bodyguard’s schedule and the potential for akuma attacks. Now his attention settled a little longer on his female classmates as he studied them, looking for any sign that one of them could be Ladybug.

He came to the front entrance of school and saw familiar and unfamiliar people lingering around the steps, the door, and the school lawn. His gaze swept around the students, awestruck that one of these people could be his Ladybug, and he was desperate to find her.

A hand clapped him on his shoulder and he was brought out of his intense thoughts. 

“Hey bro, what’cha looking for?” Nino asked, and Adrien relaxed for a minute when his best friend gave him a quick hug. “Or…” His friend said suggestively. “Who are you looking for?”

Adrien blushed. “Uh, no one, I was just…”

Nino laughed at his stammering. “Dude, you are spacing out, Marinette-style!” 

Adrien laughed at the reference. “What about Marinette?” asked another voice behind them. They turned around and Ayla was watching them with her head tilted in curiosity, looking amused that she’d caught them talking about her friend. Marinette was usually with her, but today Ayla approached them alone. 

Adrien smiled to himself. Marinette was probably running late…

“Ah, nothing really,” Nino said, scratching the back of his head. “Adrien here was spacing out when I came, just like a certain someone we all know.” He turned to Ayla and leaned over to kiss her cheek. His attention was entirely on her, and Adrien watched them get lost in their own world, eyes locking onto each other. “Hey babe.”

“Hey, goofball,” she said, bopping his nose. Her tone was different, almost sultry, as she spoke to her boyfriend. “We still going to that movie tonight?”

Nino snickered. “It’s on. Got the seats farthest in the back of the theater again.”

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips, almost purring. “Good boy.”

Adrien smiled at them. Watching his friends’ affections was enduring, and though they never made him feel like a third wheel, he did feel some envy that he didn’t have that kind of experience with a girl. 

Yet. 

He knew that soon, once he found out who Ladybug was, he wouldn’t envy Nino and Ayla anymore. He let out a content sigh, and was suddenly distracted by a figure rushing toward them. 

“I’m not late! I’m not too late!” Marinette zoomed across the campus, looking flushed and out of breath. Her bluebell eyes widened and her cheeks puffed from exertion. He watched her with some amusement, and Ayla called out to her.

“You’re safe, girl! We have ten minutes,” Ayla said. Marinette stopped, gaped like her brain was paused, and then dropped her shoulders in relief, letting out a long breath.

“Oh, thank God,” she said through heavy puffs. She clutched her chest, and Adrien noticed her pigtails looked a bit off-centered. When she finally caught her breath, she looked up at them and grinned. She met his amused stare with a wink and then spoke to all of them with a chipper, “Morning!” 

Ayla laughed at her, releasing her hold on Nino to meet her friend and then link arms with her. “Second day in a row and you’re a mess! What has got you up late at night,” she asked, teasing Marinette. A blush painted the dark haired girl’s cheeks. Other than stuttering and avoiding the question, Marinette gave her girlfriend a guilty look. 

“Uh, sewing, thinking, baking, the usual,” she said. As the four of them walked together inside the school, Marinette fished something out of her bag. It was a white cardboard box that they all recognized with glee. “Also, butterscotch cookies! Mom and Dad made extra, and for some reason they sold really hot at first, but then, I think they went overboard.” 

Nino scooped up about five cookies, and Adrien barely got a hand into the box before grabbing a couple himself. Ayla glared at them both and then grabbed one and took a satisfying bite. 

“I’m surprised that you are willing to share cookies, knowing your cookie eating habits, Marinette,” she said, moaning from the sugary taste.

“Haha, you’re funny,” she said. “Like I said, we had extra.”

“Thanks, Marinette!” Nino said, and she wondered where those five cookies went so fast because he was diving back into the box to take one of the last two.

When it was plain that there was one cookie left, they all stopped and looked at each other. Adrien reached for it but Ayla snatched it for herself. She gave him a victorious grin. Adrien deflated, realizing that these cookies were his breakfast today. He’d been so distracted by his thoughts of finding out Ladybug’s identity that he’d forgotten to eat the food prepared for him by his chefs. The food was probably still sitting in his bedroom untouched.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to Marinette’s bright face. “No worries. I can bring you some more at lunch time.”

He looked at her quizzically before smiling. She didn’t stutter. She spoke to him normally and made eye contact. She still seemed a little timid, and when she noticed his hesitation, she snatched her hand away and her entire face turned red. 

“Thanks,” Adrien said, giving her a megawatt smile. She giggled nervously and stepped back, wobbled, and seemed like she was going to fall over. She cleared her throat as she righted herself, and then she stepped ahead of him without looking back. Alya and Nino followed behind her, and Adrien watched for a moment as his friends went inside the building. Adrien’s attention settled on the back of Marinette for a bit longer, his eyes locked on the back of her head with her trademark pigtails and the slender slope of her shoulders. The first warning bell rang, and Adrien was pulled out of his daze and then rushed to catch up with them.

They headed to class and found their respective seats. Adrien was still bummed about not getting another cookie, but Marinette’s kind smile and touch on his shoulder left him wanting. His thoughts about his good friend started to roll over in his head, and while all of the other students in his class chatted amongst themselves, Adrien began to focus on Marinette. He heard her voice as she said something to Alya, Nino made a joke and then her lovely laughter filled his ears. 

Sweet, shy Marinette. She was always thoughtful of others, passionate about her work and her friends, and she was always supportive of him no matter what. Adrien rested his chin on his hands as he leaned his elbows on the desk. Ms. Bustier drew everyone’s attention as she began the class, and Adrien couldn’t deter his thoughts away on his sweet, clumsy friend. 

He blew out a breath, remembering to breathe. _Marinette? Could she be…? _“No way…” he breathed to himself. 

Adrien felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Nino, who looked at him with concern. He mouthed the words, “You okay?” and Adrien nodded, turning his attention back to the front even though his brain was elsewhere.

He’d have to investigate this further. 

Before they could begin their lessons for the day, their classroom rocked from a loud, thunderous crash from outside. Then, the whole building rumbled, and someone yelled “Earthquake!” 

Adrien narrowed his eyes and jumped up in his seat. He looked around his class as everyone freaked out and bustled around, and Ms. Bustier tried to calm everyone down. When he turned back to Ayla and Nino, he realized something was off. 

Marinette was gone.


	3. Affectionate Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir seemed more amorous than usual today...

The rest of the students dispersed as the school continued to shake and rumble from a supposed earthquake. Someone yelled “akuma!” and Adrien took that as a hint to retreat out of sight.

“What are you waiting for?” Plagg yelled at him from his pocket, and Adrien rolled his eyes before he said the magic words. Transformed into Chat Noir, he bounded into the fray past the scared stampede of students and headed toward the source of the destruction.

He gravitated to Ladybug in the center of the disturbance, and she was already hard at work, focusing on the poor person turned akuma by Hawkmoth’s schemes. 

His gaze swept over the scene as he surveyed the situation, looking over the akumatized victim and trying to gauge weaknesses and ways to distract him. Leaping at the monster, he watched Ladybug jump back, letting him take over as they fell into a synchronous dance. 

“Nice of you to show up, Chat Noir,” Ladybug said smiling wryly. He noticed her wide blue eyes of concentration and confidence, and it made his heart beat faster. He shot her a sly grin.

“Always, my lady,” he said, and continued to jump at the poor akumatized human, who was now calling himself Quake Maker - _how original_, and Chat Noir surmised that the villain was focused on attacking one particular person - the fitness teacher. 

“Rawwwrrrr!” it screamed, shaking the earth beneath their feet some more. The monster was big and looked really beefed up from Hawkmoth’s magic, glowing with orange energy and yellow eyes. His muscles were huge, pounding on any surface to cause the earthquakes that were currently destroying their school. He roared at any students running past him, and slowly lumbered toward the teacher who was cowering behind the metal stairs. Chat Noir extended his staff at him, poking him in the eye, taking his attention off the teacher. The monster glared at him, showing him glowing red teeth.

“Someone’s a bit crunchy,” Chat Noir said. “What’s this guy’s deal?”

“From what I’ve heard, he seems to have something against the way the fitness teacher motivates him in their weight lifting class,” Ladybug said. He watched as Ladybug squinted, her eyes trailing over the monster looking for where the akuma might be hidden. Her eyes widened and she grinned. “Gotcha.”

“Chat Noir, the akuma is in his sweatband on his head! See if you can disorient him enough to get it off him. I’ll try to subdue him,” she said, and she was already slinging her yo-yo at the monster and wrapping it around him like a tourniquet. He struggled, as he gained strength to stretch free of her bindings.

“Lucky Charm!” she yelled, and a ladybug spotted chain appeared, and Ladybug wasted no time and retracted her yo-yo and began binding him with the spotted chain, which froze him and made him unable to move, let alone break free.

With his partner hard at work, Chat Noir bounded around the monster, poking the monster with his staff. The monster was slow, only able to shift his head toward Chat Noir when the hero was already gone from his vision. Chat Noir finally circled around in the air, used his staff as a support, and landed on the thing’s head. By that time, Ladybug had bound him again, and he started to struggle angrily from his restraints, using every bit of magic left to try to escape. 

Chat Noir spotted his prize, and the monster tried to shake his head to fling him off, but it was too late. 

“Cataclysm!” he yelled, striking the headband on the monster’s head. Ladybug had removed her restraints, ready as the akuma flew upward from the destroyed headband so she could catch it and neutralize it.

“Bye bye little butterfly!” she said. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The call echoed in his head like a mantra, and while Ladybug’s power returned everything back to normal, he felt his shoulders relax with relief. His ring beeped at him, so he knew he’d have to leave soon.

Still, it was almost tempting after his confession to let her see who he was.

Instead, he approached her and took her hand. He kissed it before they went into their usual fist bump celebration. Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her a cheeky grin.

“Well done, my lady,” he said. “Quick thinking and a perfect ending.” He looked over to the skinny boy who was shaking his head, not remembering much after being akumatized. His teacher made his way over to him, helping him up from the ground and apologizing for his treatment. 

Her earrings beeped. “Well, I gotta go. Until next time, my kitty.”

He grabbed her hand again, kissed it twice. “Not soon enough, but I’ll always be your kitty.” He flashed her another smile, before pulling her toward him. She started a bit as he slid their bodies against each other, cool leather against her strong mesh material.

“Chat Noir…” she started, and he noticed a frown. “You know…”

“I know you love someone else,” he said with a shrug, and he pulled her closer, his nose almost touching hers, her hot breath against his skin. His voice dropped to a whisper. “It makes me want to chase you even more.”

She laughed nervously at him and tapped his nose with her finger teasingly. “You’re wasting your time, kitty. I’ve already confessed to him.”

He feigned surprise. “Oh, so I really have lost, haven’t I? Are you already together or…”

“I can’t say anymore, just that...I’m sorry, but you’ll always be my best partner and friend,” she said tenderly. He let out a sigh, continuing the charade of his disappointment. 

“I cherish your friendship, bugaboo, I do,” he said. He still hadn’t released her, but he did hold her tighter, and she wiggled a little when his touch turned into a sweet embrace. He leaned toward her ear and whispered. “But I will always love you.”

He heard her gasp, and when he pulled away, their Miraculous devices both beeped again. It was getting close and he would lose his transformation soon. He paused and shot her another smile, and he enjoyed the rosy blush on her face from their closeness. 

“Gotta scat!” he said, and he saluted her before bounding off. The Cheshire grin on his face remained and he delighted in the happiness he felt. There was no way he wasn’t going to keep pursuing her as Chat Noir even if he’d confessed to her as Adrien. After all, he was Adrien, and he knew that she’d figure that out soon enough. 

Either way, his love wouldn’t change for her, and he would show her that, as both Adrien and Chat Noir.

*

Ladybug shook her head at Chat Noir’s antics, and when he was gone, she retreated to a private space and undid her transformation.

“Wow, Chat Noir was certainly amorous today,” Tikki said immediately, and Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know what gets into that cat. He knows that I love someone else,” she said with a pout. Tikki only giggled at her.

“It’s not funny,” Marinette complained, and Tikki turned from her, not wanting Marinette to see any more amusement in the kwami’s face. It was hard for Tikki to restrain herself from spilling the beans about Chat Noir, especially when she was well aware of his identity. She always knew that they would find out each other’s identities, but as far as the romance part, Tikki really enjoyed the mystery behind it and to see the story play out. It’s not like as a kwami she could do anything more than be supportive of her handler, and she certainly couldn’t outright tell Marinette who Chat Noir really was. 

Besides, it was fun seeing these two kids come together and learn more about each other.

Tikki watched Marinette sigh heavily. Throughout all the chaos, it looked as though classes were cancelled for the day, and many of the students had already returned to their homes. Marinette texted Alya, Nino and Adrien to make sure there were okay, and then she headed toward the bakery. Her bed was calling to her, and she had a lot of emotions to figure out. Tikki settled back into her purse, and she heard the kwami munch on some butterscotch cookies that she had saved in case of an akuma attack.

When she arrived home, she hugged her parents who had heard of the akuma attack, and then she excused herself to her room. She supposed she could do her homework to distract her thoughts, but she was too tired. She flopped on her bed and tried to sleep. 

Sleep didn’t come, so she stared at photos of Adrien on her wall and hung onto an impulsive thought.

“Tikki, I have to go visit Adrien,” she said, and the kwami buzzed over to her, finishing another cookie. Marinette met her eyes. “If you don’t mind, I need to see him as Ladybug. We need to figure out -- this thing between us.”

“Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Tikki asked curiously. Marinette turned and stared at the skylight window. Outside stars were glittering against a clear night sky, twinkling at her as if they were trying to send her a message.

“Yeah, I think I know what I need to do,” she said. She rose from her bed and inhaled a deep breath.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug bounded through the streets of Paris, making her way to a familiar mansion. She navigated upon the highest point of the mansion and jumped down to the balcony outside Adrien’s room. She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as she peered inside. She spotted Adrien at his desk hunched over what she assumed was his homework. Crap, she still hadn’t done hers.

She inhaled a deep breath, and then she lightly knocked on his window. She watched him stiffen, and when he turned around their eyes met. 

She smiled at him as he gaped at her, and soon he was running toward her to let her inside.

“Ladybug!” he said happily, and she put her finger to her lips to shush him. He whispered, “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you,” she said simply. Ladybug shivered from anxiety; even as a superhero, she had never visited a boy at his room during the evening. She saw him blush from her words, but then he quickly opened his balcony door and gestured her inside. 

Still nervous, she slowly made her way inside as he slid the door behind her. He came up from behind her and she felt his warmth. He immediately drew her into a hug and pulled her against him. “I missed you,” he said, and his words made her heart beat faster. Her face felt hot, and she cleared her throat.

She leaned into his hug and said, “Adrien…” She let her words trail into a whisper as she enjoyed their closeness in the dark, only illuminated by a small yellowish light from his desk lamp. 

She exhaled a heavy breath and said, “We need to talk.”

He stiffened from her words, but he didn’t release the hug. Ladybug wondered if he would ever let her go ...


	4. How to Date a Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Ladybug, be my girlfriend,” he said, hugging her tighter. “Now that I know how you feel, I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Chapter Four: How to Date a Superhero

Ladybug delighted in Adrien’s touch as he held her within the silence of his room. She felt his hot breath as he waited for her to speak. Adrien’s impatience must have gotten the better of him because he spoke before she could open her mouth.

“Please, Ladybug, be my girlfriend,” he said, hugging her tighter. “Now that I know how you feel, I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

She chuckled a little. “That’s not going to happen.” She turned around into his hug and drew back so she could look into his mesmerizing green eyes. He leaned closer, and she cupped his cheek and closed her eyes, waiting for his inevitable kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and he explored her tentatively at first, but then his mouth demanded more as she sunk into him. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, and she complied, falling under his spell.

He pulled her closer, his hands caressing the curve of her back and settling at her waist. She arched into him, their hips moving against each other creating friction and heat. When his tongue slid over hers, she moaned in his mouth.

She broke away to say his name in a sigh, “Adrien…” The sound of her voice sent thrills that electrified throughout his body, digging deep into every inch of his being.

“Please, Ladybug, tell me your answer,” he said, and after a kiss like that, how could she refuse him? Still, Ladybug remained cautious.

“I want to, I do, but I’m worried about you, Adrien. We are both in the public eye, and Hawkmoth, he’s dangerous and vindictive. If he found out we’re together, he could use you against me,” she said with worry, and Adrien would expect nothing less from Ladybug. She cared about people above herself, and that was one of the many things he loved about her.

He nuzzled against her nose and kissed her again, light pecks that he peppered over her lips and jaw. “I know, but I don’t care. I’m willing to take the risk.”

She kissed him back, carding her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her. “I’m afraid you’d say that.”

He kissed her deeply again, pushing them both against his wall. She wrapped her arms around him, his body pressing so eagerly against hers. She felt his arousal, which almost made her retreat out of fear, but she was too far into him. He kissed her all over, and they both gave into their desires, their urges to consume one another. His hands rested on the swell of her ass, and he pulled her flush against him, rubbing against her hips with a frenzied grind.  
Things were hot, and Ladybug knew they couldn’t go much farther than this no matter how much she wanted to. She pulled away, their lips breaking with a disappointed smack. She stared into his deep green eyes, hazy with desire, and smiled. “I want to say yes…”

Adrien’s plump, kiss-bruised lips pouted. “But you can’t…”

“Not yet… I need to figure out a good plan that won’t put you in danger. I need… to think things through. This is important, Adrien. I’m serious when I say I don’t want you to be in danger,” she said softly, and she gave him a quick peck on his forehead.

“Please don’t think that I don’t want this,” she said, and he nuzzled against her forehead. They closed their eyes, holding each other in a tight embrace again.

“I know,” he said.

After a long moment, Ladybug kissed him again, and she pulled away before they could get drunk on it. “I need to go. Give me some time, and we’ll see each other again.”

“Yeah,” was all Adrien could say, and he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it like a true gentleman. Ladybug released a small gasp, and then she smiled at him.

“Until next time, hot stuff,” she said with a wink, and he followed her as she departed from his room, mesmerized as she bounded off his balcony and into the shadows and corners of Paris.

He let out a contented sigh as Plagg appeared next to him stinking of cheese.

“Don’t say anything,” Adrien warned him and Plagg sniffed.

“I wasn’t going to,” he said, but he said something anyway. “Do you have any more cheese? Listening to you guys bumping and slurping on each other was so boring and gross. I need something to take the edge off.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. _So much for not saying anything,_ Adrien thought. He let out a heavy sigh and lumbered over to his bed, his mind buzzing like a hornet’s nest after Ladybug left. His skin felt hot, and he unfortunately was still excited. He closed his eyes and replayed the moment again and again in his head. He grinned, sighing happily.

There was no way he was going to finish the rest of his homework now, not when Ladybug and her delicious lips plagued his senses. He just hoped that he would see her again soon, and that she’d have an answer for him.

*

Marinette arrived back at the bakery and released her transformation of Ladybug. She flopped onto her bed, the smile stretching across her face wildly. She touched her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, still mesmerized by the feeling of Adrien’s lips on hers.

She exhaled a heavy sigh as Tikki hovered next to her. “Thank you, Tikki. That was amazing, but…”

“You made it more complicated?” Tikki finished.

“Hrmm,” she said with a nod. “I really want to see him, and at first, I was okay if he wanted me as Ladybug, but I really want him to know the real me too. I want him to love the rest of me, underneath the costume.”

“I don’t think that Adrien will have a problem loving _you_ underneath the costume, Marinette,” Tikki said cheerfully.

Marinette blushed. “Tikki!” Her kwami laughed, but then her expression turned serious.

“I think you’re right to be cautious for Adrien. It’s why you’re perfect as Ladybug,” Tikki said. “I believe you should take things slow and still let it run its course. Ladybug seeing Adrien is fine, but wouldn’t you rather have things develop naturally for you as Marinette?”

Marinette scrunched her brow as the thoughts jumbled in her head. She wasn’t sure what to do next. “Tikki, do you think that it may be inevitable that Adrien finds out who Ladybug is? I know it’s not smart, even dangerous for him, but at this point… if Adrien and Ladybug truly love each other, shouldn’t I be honest with him?”

Tikki didn’t say anything right away, and Marinette wondered if there was something the kwami wanted to tell her but couldn’t. “Marinette…” Tikki began and Marinette turned her head and stared at the ceiling again, lost in her own thoughts.

“You really should be honest with the one you love, but how does that work for superheroes?” Marinette wondered.

“You take it slow. You two only just confessed to each other. It’s all still new for you, so take it one step at a time, and when the time comes and you need to tell him the truth, it’ll work out for you,” Tikki finally said.

Marinette nodded but she didn’t catch Tikki’s expression. The kwami was bursting with the temptation to tell her chosen everything, but she couldn’t. Things had to run their course, and despite keeping their identities secret for this long, she knew, and most likely Plagg did too, that they could not keep them apart. Ladybug and Chat Noir were made for each other, two sides of the same whole, and the yin and yang. Eventually, they would come together and know the truth - like the universe was righting itself.

“You’re right, Tikki,” Marinette said, but her thoughts were still rolling over in her head. “But maybe I can get Adrien to see the real me - as Marinette and not just as his friend.”

“What exactly are you thinking?” Tikki asked.

“I’ve known that Adrien has someone that he loves, and now I know it’s Ladybug. I was afraid of being rejected and now… if he truly loves Ladybug then he has to love me too,” she said. She turned to Tikki with a determined expression and a confident smile. “There’s no need to be nervous now. I’m going to show him the real, confident me, and that Ladybug and I aren’t really different.”

“Because you’re not, and if Adrien begins to see how amazing Marinette is…”

“When he finds out about who Ladybug is… he’ll understand,” Marinette said, pumping a confident fist in the air. “Oh, Tikki, this is going to work! All I have to do now is leave him the proper clues!”

“If you’re sure, Marinette…” Tikki said cautiously, but truthfully the kwami was holding back her joy that Marinette was finally going to do something about her feelings for Adrien.

Finally, things would play out just as they should; Marinette and Adrien, or rather Ladybug and Chat Noir, were going to be together soon, and Tikki had no doubt that in knowing the truth, it would only make them stronger.


	5. As Luck Would Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has the strangest luck...

“You look like death,” Plagg said to Adrien. The teen model was still smiling but there were bags under his eyes, and he looked like he was going to fall asleep standing up.

“Totally worth it,” Adrien said with a happy sigh. He managed as sleepy smile, and yawned as he stretched his arms.

“Hey, man, you look like you had trouble with that homework last night,” a voice said behind him, and Adrien turned and met his best friend’s eyes. Nino was walking up to him with Ayla next to him. Adrien searched for Marinette, wondering if his friend would be tardy once again.

Then, he saw her…

“Good morning!” She began running toward them, holding another white box of goodies, and gracing them with a sunny smile.

That wasn’t what had caught him off guard. No, his jaw dropped as Adrien took in the outfit she was wearing — some slim, reflective black capris and light gray knee socks with Mary Janes on her feet. And her shirt... a skintight with a tasteful V-neck and patterned with ladybug spots. He couldn’t take his eyes off her even when she approached them.

“Adrien? Want a dark chocolate cherry macaroon?” Stunned, he stared into her bright blue eyes. Automatically, he dipped his finger into the box for a macaroon with cherry cream sandwiched between semi-sweet chocolate wafers. She smiled at him, and his heart almost had free-fallen in his chest when she licked her lips.

“Mmm! Marinette, this is so good!” Nino exclaimed, drawing him out of his Marinette-reverie, and Ayla moaned next to him as she savored her first bite.

“Totally, girl, this is the food of the gods,” she said, and she gave her friend a wink. “And they almost match your outfit, which is also awesome, by the way.”

“Another Marinette original!” she said, glancing at Adrien and settling on his still-stunned gaze. “What can I say... I was inspired.”

Adrien smiled at her cordially and then he shook his head, focused on grabbing some more macaroons before Nino ate them all.

Nino and Ayla got lost in their own world, and they walked ahead of them into the school. Adrien trailed behind them, enjoying the savory flavor of Marinette’s macaroons as she caught up beside him. She leaned into him playfully and he almost choked on a macaroon. He looked over and she smiled with a huge blush on her face. She held up her hand conspiratorially and whispered, “Don’t worry. This time I saved some for you that Nino and Ayla don’t have to know about.” She winked at him and began to skip ahead happily to catch up to their friends. Adrien trailed behind them all, watching Marinette disappear inside the school as he hovered by the door. Other students walked past him, and he was stunned by the way Marinette was acting toward him.

“You got that look again,” said a voice in his pocket. Of course Plagg would notice Adrien’s behavior. He would also take it as an opportunity to tease him.

Adrien frowned and rolled his eyes. “What look, Plagg?” he answered him, and his gaze swept the area and he made sure that no one was around to hear them. Luckily, all of his classmates had made it inside the school.

“That look that you always have for Marinette when she’s being cute,” Plagg said, and then he stuck out his tongue and mocked a gag.

“Marinette is always cute,” Adrien said, and he huffed. “I don’t know what look you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you do, you just don’t want to admit it, and here I thought you only had eyes for Ladybug,” the kwami teased.

“Marinette is just a good friend. I care about her a lot; I’m just… well, don’t you think she’s acting kind of odd lately? Like she’s…”

“Flirting with you?” Plagg suggested.

“No! I mean, well… She did say she wasn’t into me, but all of the sudden she seems to be less nervous around me,” Adrien said, tapping his chin with his finger. His kwami scoffed.

“I am so disappointed. Why did Master Fu pick someone as dense as you! Maybe it’s because you’re so young,” Plagg complained, and Adrien wasn’t sure whether or not he was being serious.

“No…” he said, and then he laughed it off, trying to imagine Marinette liking him as more than a friend. Wasn’t she seeing Juleka’s older brother Luka? He remembered the way they looked at each other; he was sure something was there. “I’m pretty sure she is seeing Luka -- you know, Juleka’s brother? There is no way she’d see me the same way she saw him…Plus, as you said. I’m … well, I love Ladybug and we have feelings for each other.”

“Yes, but Ladybug has not given you her answer yet, and she more than hinted for you to find out who she is out of the costume,” Plagg said, and then he added. “It would be really hard to be in a relationship with her in the costume, as it does not come off… not unless, well, you know, you de-transform.”

Adrien blushed and slapped a hand to his mouth. He’d always imagined Ladybug out of her costume, but to hear Plagg say something like that out loud jump-started his imagination again. He imagined a naked Ladybug so vividly in his mind he was immediately embarrassed at how much it excited him.

Plagg only burst out laughing, which further irritated Adrien. He exhaled a heavy breath and pushed through the school doors and Plagg retreated back into his pocket. The hallways were deserted, and Adrien quickened his pace to his homeroom.

“You teenagers… Your hormones are so strange... like shopping in a cheese superstore. So many choices… so many delicious possibilities…” Plagg went on.

“You compare everything to cheese,” Adrien said with a soft laugh. “Even love.”

Plagg scoffed. “Well, excuse me, I know nothing else as amazing as cheese; therefore, it’s the only comparison I can give.”

Adrien sighed again, and before he pulled open the door to the classroom, he said, “Well, here goes.”

“I wonder what Marinette will do next that will leave you speechless,” Plagg said, his tone was filled with mirth. Adrien couldn’t help it and his gaze met hers before he took his seat. He was sure the teacher scolded him for arriving late, but he couldn’t hear it exactly. Marinette was looking at him with that big, cheeky smile, and she was holding her arms together so that he had another good look at the V-neck shirt of hers that accentuated her bosom.

_Oh crap…_ he thought to himself.

He shot her a feeble smile before settling into his seat, and he had an errant thought float in his head at how similar Marinette was to Ladybug.

“Alright, class, now that everyone is here,” Ms. Bustier shot Adrien a pointed look, but then continued. “I’d like to announce our next big project. You’ll be working in pairs for this, so I’ll be calling up half the class to pick out names from this box. Call out your partner’s name, change your seats to pair up with them, and we will begin discussing the conditions of the assignment. Every pair would be given one historical figure of Paris and will make a creative presentation detailing their contributions to French society.”

The class let out a collective groan and the teacher immediately shushed them. Adrien felt some anxiety as he did not want to be paired with Lila, and looking back at Marinette, he guessed she felt the same way. And Chloe too, as his childhood friend had a knack for not during her own work and leaving it up to whomever her partner was.

The first couple of students were called up. Ivan was paired with Max. Sabrina paired with Juleka, and Chloe paired with Lila. Nathan was paired with Nino, and Ayla paired with Mylene.

“Marinette!” Ms. Bustier called her up, and he watched as she made her way up to the front of the class, reaching into the box to pick out one of the remaining names. He saw the surprise on her face, and then watched as a pretty blush painted her cheeks. “Looks like your partner is Adrien.”

She gave a shy nod, and as she went back to her seat, she met his eyes. She gave him a sheepish smile, and he smiled back, feeling both lucky and doomed that he was her partner. That meant they would get to spend a lot of time together, and maybe Adrien could sort through his thoughts and figure out what sort of feelings he really had about her.

He was definitely attracted to her, and though he had confessed to Ladybug and she acknowledged his feelings, for some reason he didn’t feel any guilt or shame for liking Marinette either.

He sighed. Plagg was right. Teenage hormones were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This was delayed because I had a lot of homeowner issues to settle. Now for more regular updates, especially for NaNoWriMo. Thanks for sticking with this story!


	6. All Signs Point to Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is thankful for happy accidents...

Chapter Six: All Signs Point to Yes

After all the names had been called and his classmates were properly paired, Ms. Bustier instructed them to change seats and sit with their partners so they could go over the details of their assignment. For a good ten minutes, students shuffled around gathering their belongings, moving to their seats and audibly groaning their opinions of the project to their partners. 

Some were happier than others, and the more good-natured pairs were chatting happily until Ms. Bustier cleared her throat and silenced the classroom once more.

Adrien had slid into the seat next to Marinette where Ayla normally sat, and they both smiled at each other and moved closer to share notes. 

Marinette leaned into him as Ms. Bustier explained the details of the assignment, and she whispered quickly to him, “I’m so glad I am paired with you.” 

Adrien felt warmth paint his cheeks, and he couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across his face. He immediately noticed the way Marinette smelled, like sugar and warm bread, obviously from her exposure at her parents’ bakery. He wanted to shift closer to her and inhale her wonderful scent and feel her warmth. He wanted to…

“Ah-hem,” came a loud noise in front of their desks. Ms. Bustier watched him curiously with one eyebrow raised. “I hope you heard what I said, Adrien. I just informed you of the French historical figure that you will be assigned with Marinette.” 

“Ah, yes, of course,” Adrien said, realizing that no, he hadn’t been listening. He’d been daydreaming about his cute, sweet-smelling partner. He looked over at her and she was smiling, her cheeks and neck flush from embarrassment. He quickly noticed that her profile looked hauntingly familiar…

“Well, Adrien?” the teacher prompted. Adrien took a quick look down at Marinette’s notes and read what she wrote. 

“Uh, Voltaire… we’re doing a project on Voltaire,” he said ending his answer with a guilty grin. 

Ms. Bustier let out a heavy sigh. “Good, though I’m a little surprised you were actually paying attention. It didn’t seem that way.” She gave him a sidelong glance before moving to the next pair of students. When she no longer focused on them, Adrien sighed.

“You seem really distracted today,” Marinette whispered to him. “Are you… is there something wrong?” 

Adrien turned to her and noticed she was still blushing. He was still trying to adjust to the fact that Marinette was able to speak normally to him without being so nervous all of the time. He almost missed that shy, blustering girl, but the more he saw this side of Marinette, the more suspicious he became of who she truly was.

“No, just have a lot on my mind,” Adrien replied in a whisper. “Thanks for writing down our project subject. Your notes saved me back there.”

“Of course,” she said cheerfully. “If you want to get started, I have a lot of notes from an essay I wrote last year on Voltaire. I’m sure we can still use the research.”

Adrien nodded at her, and he took another peek at her notes. She wrote down everything that Ms. Bustier had instructed them to do for their creative projects. He felt silly for missing out on the notes, but he was grateful that Marinette was on top of things.

“Wait, do you want me to come over to your house, or…?” he asked, finally realizing that she was him inviting him to work with her. Her old notes were obviously at her house. Man, Plagg was right. He was dense!

“Well, yeah, if you want. I mean, you have already been there when we played video games…” Marinette said, turning her gaze away from his stare. 

His brain almost short-circuited. He remembered when he’d been to her room for the video game training. It seemed so long ago, and he remembered how warm and affectionate Marinette had been, and how he valued her friendship when she gave him a lucky charm. 

But things were different. Back then he didn’t have these feelings for Marinette. He wasn’t so confused about everything, and he only had eyes for Ladybug. Now he was going to Marinette’s house to work in her room with very different intentions. He was going to be alone with her, and he knew that he’d have a hard time concentrating on schoolwork. Just changing seats next to her had sent him into frozen-idiot mode enough to attract the teacher’s ire. 

He had to get ahold of himself. Regardless of the thoughts in his head, Marinette was still his good friend. He had to respect her. He had to respect Ladybug too. He’d confessed to her and now he was acting like a wishy-washy lovesick fool. 

“Sure,” he said with a gentle smile, and after a moment of calmness, he cleared his frenetic thoughts and focused on the project. He listened to Marinette explain her notes, and then he wrote a few texts to his bodyguard and Nathalie about his change in plans for homework. 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Marinette asked. “I mean, if you don’t have plans and we spend too much time on the project…”

“Um, I’d have to check with Nathalie, but I think it would be okay,” Adrien said. “My father has been really busy lately, and I don’t believe he’ll be home tonight. I haven’t seen him for a few days for dinner.”

“Is there another big fashion show coming up?” Marinette asked curiously, her eyes shining with intensity.

Adrien shook his head. “I haven’t heard anything, nor have I done any modeling for anything new lately. I asked Nathalie about it, and she said that Father just has a lot of business to attend to. I think it has something to do with...well, legal stuff and my mother.”

Sharp sadness pierced his chest for a moment as he thought of his mother, but seeing Marinette’s genuine concern was a balm to his wound. She put her hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and she said no more than that, though Adrien understood her compassion for him. His chest filled with warmth from her regard, and more than ever her began to appreciate and adore her, as a friend and maybe something more.

After class dismissal, Marinette and Adrien walked together through the halls toward the exit, chatting animatedly about their project and what they knew of Voltaire. When his phone buzzed, Adrien looked down to see a message from his bodyguard.

“Hey, want a ride to your place? My bodyguard is waiting,” Adrien said.

Marinette nodded, her cheeks turning pink again and she followed him as he led the way to his bodyguard’s car. He took her hand and she giggled as his bodyguard opened the door for them. She slid into the car first, and she yelped slightly when she felt the cool leather seats against the thin material of her capris.

Adrien looked at her and she rocked in her seat. “Ha, I wasn’t expecting the seats to feel so cold.”

“Ah, sorry, I can have…” He watched her sink into the seats and let our a satisfied ‘ah’ and then grinned at him. 

“No, it’s fine. It feels good,” she said, leaning back into the seat with a content look on her face that Adrien found alluring and almost irresistible. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Hrmm, anytime,” he said, and then he felt a little daring. Marinette was no doubt flirting, and though she was subtle, the looks she was giving him during the day spoke volumes of her fondness for him. He no longer doubted if the girl was into him or not, and the idea that she was with Luka seemed absurd. Maybe they really were just friends. 

“Any time?” she challenged teasingly. 

He leaned closer to her and spoke in a low voice, “You don’t even need to ask. I know your company would just make these car rides way more exciting.”

Marinette chuckled and then looked away from him, her whole face flushed. “I’m not sure about that…”

“I insist,” he said, leaning so close that he could touch her cheek with the tip of his nose if he wanted to. He could feel the heat from her face radiating off her, and he swore that she would turn to him, to rise to his challenge and give into the burning tension that was stirring between them. 

Before Marinette could respond, the car stopped and they both were jolted out of their reverie as the bodyguard growled at them that they were at the bakery. Adrien shot her a sheepish smile ala Chat Noir and climbed out first, offering his hand again to her. Marinette accepted the gesture and they locked eyes as he helped her out of the car. Suddenly, the motions seemed very automatic, and before he knew it, the door was shut and his bodyguard was finding a more suitable place to park, sitting idly as he always would to keep an eye on his charge.

“Ahem,” said a voice behind them, breaking the fond look they had shared. Marinette turned to smile at her mother Sabine, who was sweeping the front stoop outside the bakery. 

“_Maman_,” Marinette said smiling, but she was fidgeting in her stance as her mother looked them over. Sabine turned her attention to Adrien and her face brightened.

“Adrien, what a pleasant surprise,” she said. “What brings you here? We just took some croissants out of the oven. They are still warm if you want to try one…”

Adrien could feel his stomach growl its answer. Before he could respond, Marinette grabbed his hand and hurried him into the bakery. 

“Thanks, Maman, but we are working on a school project and Adrien is very busy,” Marinette said.

Her mother watched them knowingly and grinned. Adrien throw a forlorn glance Sabine’s way as his stomach mourned the chance of getting one of those delicious rolls. 

“Ah, okay then, Marinette. We’ll just bring up some snacks in a bit while you study,” she said, throwing Adrien a quick wink. Marinette continued to drag him through the house, and he followed her up the steps to her loft. She allowed him to go first through the hatch before she shut it. He turned around and saw her grinning at him, her arms behind her back and her feet fidgeting in place. 

“Make yourself at home,” she said, and Adrien was sure her voice sounded softer than usual. He nodded at her.

His gaze swept around her room, and she had made some changes since the last time he’d been her. Her bulletin board by her bed was filled with pictures of her friends, him included, and a few pictures of Luka’s band. One picture made him pause, and he looked at it longer than the others. It was a picture of Luka and her by themselves, snuggling up for the selfie and making a metal gesture with their hands. They looked so happy, and the picture seemed to send a needle through his heart.

The rest of her room was mostly clean. While he settled in a seat by her computer, she puttered around her room, cleaning up some random things. When she was satisfied, she joined him at the computer, and he felt as though they were gearing up for the gaming competition again.

Marinette began rifling through her desk drawers in a pink cube, sighing as she searched through stacks of papers. “Somewhere in here is the report I did on Voltaire. It should have a lot of good sources still inside.” She grunted a few times like she was getting impatient to find her paper, and Adrien watched her, trying hard not to look at the cozy photo of her and Luka.

“Ah, here it is!” she said, pulling the paper from a stack and tapping her toes in a little victory dance. She set the old report on the desk and turned to close the drawer. Her mood changed as the drawer wouldn’t close, becoming stuck on a bunch of papers that overloaded its capacity.

“Argh, stupid drawer!” she snarled, grabbing the papers out of the drawer, trying to free the jam. 

“Here, let me help,” Adrien said, rising from his spot.

“No, it’s…” One bundle of papers was stuck and began to rip on the jagged edge of the drawer. 

Adrien tried to relieve her of trying to break the papers free, but Marinette didn’t seem to hear him. She was so focused on fixing the paper jam that she pulled too hard and bumped into Adrien’s chest. He let out an oomph, and then began to fall backward, his balance teetering as Marinette pushed into him.

She immediately panicked as he began to fall backward, and she pivoted toward him, trying to catch him. Her foot banged on one of the desk legs, shaking the entire furniture and knocking free more papers. As the two of them tumbled down, papers rained down on them all over the place.

Marinette squeaked her surprise as she had wrapped her arms around Adrien to try to prevent his fall. Adrien had also grabbed onto her, and now they were lying on her bedroom floor covered in random papers, pulled into a hug. 

What was even more embarrassing was that the moment they both fell, their faces crashed together, their lips finding each other perfectly.

Adrien’s whole body jolted from the taste of her lips. They stared owlishly at each other, but at first they didn’t move. Then, Adrien closed his eyes, giving into the delightful accident of the kiss.


	7. Love at the Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien recognized this kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Love at the Lips was touch as sweet as I could bear.”_  
\-- Robert Frost

They were tangled in each other’s arms, and their lips began to touch tentatively, finding the angle where they perfectly fit.

Marinette panicked, and as she froze in his arms, Adrien wondered if she would waver from uncertainty. When he felt her lean more into the kiss, he took that as a gesture of permission, and he held her tighter against his chest, ignoring the strewn papers everywhere and enjoying the warm, hot feeling of her lips on his. She relaxed against him, and they completely gave themselves to the kiss, reveling in it and delighting in their shared tastes.

His arm lazily dropped to the small of her back, and she moaned into his mouth. Her enjoyment only motivated him to continue, and then suddenly he realized something familiar about this kiss. 

He’d kissed these lips before. He’d tasted this same taste before. 

He broke the kiss and looked at Marinette with shock, pulling them out of their heady moment. His shock, of course, was where he’d felt that kiss before; however, Marinette seemed to take his reaction differently. She looked embarrassed and rejected.

Adrien wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the right words. He didn’t hate the kiss, and he most certainly didn’t reject her. Marinette didn’t know that though. Marinette didn’t know that he was looking at her with surprise because of something else - something earth-shattering that jarred all his thought processes and stilled his words.

Marinette kissed like Ladybug. Adrien wanted to burst with joy, but he held back. He couldn’t let her know that he knew her secret identity! And his suspicions had been right too. Marinette was Ladybug, and the truth of that made him want to jump over the moon.

“I...I... I’m sorry, Adrien! I shouldn’t have kissed you without...I’m sorry!” she immediately cried, and she looked away from his surprised gaze. He had never seen her face this red before.

“It’s okay,” he said finally, his words coming out soft. He looked at her awestruck, but he tried to reel himself back to earth. He didn’t want her to know that he figured out her identity as Ladybug. When the time was right, it was her secret to tell of course, if she wanted to. “I um… didn’t want to kiss you without your say-so either.” It was a good excuse, so he used it. “I realized that I might… um... be taking advantage of you.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. He too looked away from her eyes. 

“No, no, I...um…” she began awkwardly. “I wanted to…” Her voice squeaked and she was so embarrassed that she hid her face in her hands. She groaned, and Adrien watched her with fondness. He smiled and tapped her hands where she was hiding her face. Cautiously, she looked out through her fingers and then slowly pulled down her hands. He met her bright blue eyes and he felt spellbound. 

“I wanted to also, Marinette… but um, not like that,” he said. “I wished it could have been more special for you.”

Marinette gawked for a moment like she couldn’t believe he just said that. She waved her arms and shook her head.

“No, no, it was great, um… don’t worry about that,” she said nervously. “It was my own stupid fault for being clumsy and falling on you. I didn’t intend to um...invade your space like that. I’m sorry, Adrien.”

He chuckled at her, and when she looked away he put his finger under her chin lightly to lead her back to his gaze.

“Really, Marinette, I didn’t mind,” he said, and his cheeks felt hot as he continued to reassure her, which turned into another sort-of-confession on his part. “You have always been my good friend, and now...um...I think I might feel something more.” He added after a long sigh. “It’s just a little complicated...uh, I’m sort of confused.”

Marinette eyes widened as she stared at him, and she gave him one quick nod before they both realized the complexity of it all. Adrien confessed to Ladybug, but Marinette was Ladybug. Adrien knew this, and he shared his feelings with Marinette despite her being Ladybug. Well, at least she didn’t know that he was aware of her identity, and he certainly didn’t want her to think that he had knowingly confessed to two different girls.

Adrien broke the awkward silence between them and rose from the floor. “Uh, why don’t we, um...meet at lunch tomorrow at school and go over the project then? I’ll do a little research myself and then you can bring your notes from before?” He shot her a megawatt smile. 

She nodded, and he began gathering his stuff. “I apologize that I won’t be able to stay for dinner. Maybe another time?”

“Sure,” she said with a soft smile. He was already making way to the hatch to leave her room until she called him back. “Adrien…?” 

“Yes?” he said, turning toward her. He watched her fidget nervously in front of him again. 

“Do you want me to walk you out?” she asked hopefully.

“Um, normally I would say yes, but I’d have to resist the urge to kiss you goodbye,” he said. “I’m not sure your parents and my bodyguard are ready for that.”

She shot him a determined look, and she made her way over to him before he could descend down the hatch. “Then kiss me goodbye now.”

He gasped, his eyes not leaving hers. He nodded once and then leaned close enough to rub her nose. He closed his eyes, and he stopped himself. He watched her part her lips, ready for him. “Better not,” he said in a whisper. It was her turn to gasp, but he didn’t move, enjoying her warm breath on his cheek. “Then I won’t be able to leave.”

Marinette tensed as she felt the meaning of his words, and when she stepped back, he gave her a lazy grin that feigned innocence, but the two of them knew better than that. 

“Goodnight, Marinette,” he said, and he took her hand and pressed a light kiss on the top before turning around and leaving her bedroom. The look of wanting on her face would haunt his dreams tonight, and he would definitely regret not properly kissing her goodbye.

\---

From her window, Marinette watched Adrien leave her house and get into his limo. His bodyguard briefly looked up at her, and she assumed he was trained to sense when someone was watching them. His expression didn’t change, and he finally re-entered the limo and drove off with his charge.  
Marinette heaved a contented sigh and flopped herself onto her bed. She ignored the mess in her room as her thoughts were elsewhere, swimming into a euphoric fantasy with Adrien as she replied the events of the day.

“Well, Marinette, things certainly have gotten complicated,” Tikki finally said, and Marinette shook her head.

“I don’t really think so, Tikki,” she said confidently. 

“Are you sure?” Tikki prodded her. “Adrien confessed to Ladybug and Ladybug returned his feelings! Now you and Adrien have kissed! I can’t imagine what Adrien is feeling right now, but I’m sure he’s confused!”

“Maybe,” Marinette said, biting her lip and tapping her chin as she mulled over the situation. “Even if Adrien is confused, I think I can still win him over as Marinette, and then I won’t have to date him as Ladybug. I won’t have to put him in danger from Hawkmoth.”

“Do you think Adrien could switch his feelings so easily?” Tikki asked.

“Maybe he sees Ladybug as a celebrity crush?” Marinette said. “I mean, I don’t want to belittle his feelings, but if he has feelings for me, isn’t it easier for him to be with me, plain old Marinette, rather than a superhero?”

Tikki frowned. She didn’t look convinced, but Marinette was confident everything would work out. 

“Besides, wasn’t it the plan all along to get Adrien to fall for me and not Ladybug?” Marinette asked. 

“Well,” Tikki said. “I thought that was the plan, but then you challenged him to find out who Ladybug was. I’m wondering if that’s still something Adrien wants to figure out.”

Marinette waved a hand, unfazed by Tikki’s skepticism. “Then maybe it’s time for me to step up my game. Now that I know Adrien is into me, it’ll be a lot easier for me to convince him to like me and forget about Ladybug. Sure, he may still admire her, but I know I can get his focus on me.”

“Hrmmm,” Tikki said. “And how will Ladybug take this news?” Tikki was sure playing Devil’s advocate to the max this time. “She’s going to be heartbroken he know longer likes her back.”

Marinette shook her head and grinned. “Oh, I’m sure Ladybug will understand. She’ll eventually just have to get over it.”

\--

The next day, Adrien had rushed to school that morning, ready to take his seat next to Marinette. For once, Marinette was also on time for school, and she seemed to have a bounce in her step as she took her place next to her project partner. Their eyes met for a long moment, and they smiled at each other shyly. 

“Good morning,” he said, his face feeling hot again.

“G-g-good morning, Adrien,” she said back, and they shifted nervously in their seats. Adrien began tapping his pencil against the desk, while Marinette ruffled through her notebook, fanning the pages out of a nervous tick.

“Pssst!” said a voice behind them. They both turned to Ayla, who was sitting with her partner Mylene. Ayla looked like she was cooking up some devious plan, and Mylene was staring at them adoringly.

“What is up with you two? Tell me the deets now...” Ayla demanded, and they were grateful the teacher hadn’t arrived yet so they could talk. The entire classroom was buzzing with chatter and people shifting around in their seats. Ayla knew the perfect time to strike, and that was when Ms. Bustier wasn’t keeping a watchful eye over them.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other with shock, not realizing they had been that obvious in their behavior. Marinette peeked around the classroom wondering if anyone else had noticed how they were acting, and sure enough, Lila and Chloe were both glaring daggers at her. Chloe was huffing, narrowing her eyes at Marinette, ready to intervene if Marinette laid a hand on her Adrikins. Lila’s scowl at Marinette was even scarier, and the girl looked as though she’d be akumatized at any second.

“Well?” Ayla brought their attention back on her. “You seriously can’t make believe there isn’t anything going on here.”

“Well…” Adrien began. 

“We kind of sort of maybe..._kissed_,” Marinette said, whispering _kiss_, though feeling silly that it was any easy word to read from any lips. She didn’t dare look at Chloe and Lila, but she could feel their anger. Great. She was sure the bullying would become even worse. Ayla stared at Adrien, looking for confirmation.

Adrien let out a nervous chuckle. “Guilty as charged.”

“Look, it happened kind of randomly when we were working on a project. We haven’t really… um, discussed stuff yet,” Marinette said. 

“Uh huh,” Ayla said, but she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Does that mean you guys are…” Mylene began happily.

“Uh, actually, I was just going to ask Marinette on a date before class started,” Adrien said, his voice still as low as a whisper. 

“You were?” Marinette asked, turning to him with flushed cheeks.

“Well, yeah, um… are you free on Thursday night? It’s one of the few times I have open in my schedule,” he said. 

“You mean, one of the few times you can sneak out of the house?” Ayla said with a knowing chuckle.

“Well, there is that too,” Adrien said. “My bodyguard will always be with me, but… I think he can be bribed to let us go to a movie…You are good at baking, and I happened to know that he really enjoys tiramisu.”

“Heh, of course,” Marinette said, and she locked eyes with him in a euphoric state. “I would love to go with you.” 

“Pick you up at 8?” he asked, getting caught up in the moment. She nodded, letting out an inaudible response of approval.

“And don’t forget the Tiramisu,” Mylene said with a giggle. 

“Leave it to me,” Marinette said, and then she turned back to Adrien and they became caught in a moony stare. 

Ayla whistled at them.

“Way to go, Agreste,” Ayla said, but Adrien acted as though he didn’t hear her. He was too focused on Marinette, her beautiful blue eyes, adorable pig-tails, and those rosy lips he was desperate to kiss again. 

When Ms. Bustier entered the classroom, all of the students gave her their attention as she began the lessons for the day. Adrien concentrated the best he could, but he really wanted nothing more than to grab Marinette’s hand, run them out of the class, and find a private place so they could kiss again. 

She looked over at him briefly during the lecture and shot him another smile and licked her lips. Adrien’s chest warmed, his heart beating faster. 

A goofy grin stretched over his face, and he knew, without a doubt, that he was completely gone on her.


	8. All For a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette make it official

Chapter Eight - All For a Girl

Getting through piano lessons, Chinese language studies, and dinner with his father and Nathalie felt like an eternity, and was more like a chore than his usual routine. During random times during the day when Adrien wasn’t busy, he texted with Marinette and got lost in their back and forth discussion. He delighted in her emojis, her sweet messages of encouragement, and most of all, her Snapchat selfies. 

More than anything, Adrien would have loved to see her in person, but once again his father had stacked his schedule with photo shoots and lessons, and he couldn’t seem to get away. He didn’t want to seem anxious or raise his father’s suspicions of his interaction with Marinette. 

As far as Gabriel Agreste knew, Marinette was still just one of his good friends.

At some point, he knew he had homework to work on, so he excused himself from his father’s presence and headed up to his room. When he flopped onto his bed, he didn’t feel like doing anything else but sneaking out and seeing Marinette.

He let out a languid sigh and he stared at his ceiling. Plagg said something to him while munching on some cheese, but his thoughts drowned out the kwami’s words.

“Hey, space cadet, you have a text from pig-tail girl again,” Plagg said, lightly kicking Adrien’s foot. 

“Huh?” Adrien said, and sat up on the bed. “Ladybug?”

Plagg burst out laughing. “Man, you have problems.” The kwami threw his phone to Adrien, and the model barely caught it in time before it torpedoed over his shoulder and onto the floor.

His phone buzzed again with the cute tune that he picked out for Marinette, and he saw his notifications with her name. 

_M: Hey, I know you said you only had free time on Thursday, but do you have time tomorrow night to see a performance by Kitty Section?:_

_M: They have a gig at one of the culture festivals downtown and I designed their new costumes.:_

Adrien watched as she typed something further, a cute kitten emoji, coincidentally, a black kitten with green eyes.

**A: Maybe. What time?:**

_M: They go on stage around 8 o’clock. I know that seems late, but they almost had to play later than that.:_

_M: Juleka’s mom convinced them otherwise. ^^;:_

Adrien thought for a moment. Tomorrow was Wednesday, the day before their big date. He had Chinese again, then dinner, and then his father would leave him to do homework. He’d never agree to Adrien going out that late among the Parisian locals, so he’d have to bribe his bodyguard again. He sighed.

**A: I can, but only if we bribe my bodyguard again.:**

He thought for a moment about anything he noticed his bodyguard wanting lately. He did catch him playing some games on his phone sometimes, the same game every time, and from what Adrien knew that game also had action figures. He grinned.

**A: He’s been looking for figures of that new phone game, Battle Bruiser. If we can swing that I can probably come.:**

_M: Oh! Well, I think I can look into that but I’m not sure I can find the right thing.:_

**A: Leave it to me. I know just what to get him. ;-):**

_M: Yay! You’re amazing, Adrien. <3 <3 =^.^=_

Adrien’s heart swelled, and he wished he could hold her right now. He wished he could see her face. He let out a happy sigh.

**A: I wish I could see you right now. I still owe you a kiss.:**

He hoped that wasn’t too sappy, but he couldn’t help himself. It was how he felt.

Several seconds went by and she didn’t respond, and Adrien was starting to get worried. He watched his phone in anticipation, hoping she’d text back.

Then he saw the three active dots indicating she was typing. It lagged a bit, and then he saw the message.

_M: You do, and any more you think you owe me.:_

_M: Sorry if that took awhile. I dropped my phone when I read your message. I might have had a mini heart attack. ^^;:_

**A: LOL. That’s okay. If it’s alright with you, I’ll owe you another one, a goodnight kiss.:**

_M: As many as you want. <3<3_

_M: I should let you go. I am still working on our project. _

**A: Same. See you tomorrow. <3**

_M: Good luck. Good night Adrien. <3 <3 <3_

**A: Good night, my dear. ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

Adrien let out another heavy, happy sigh and clutched the phone to his chest. He knew he needed to get on with his homework, but for once, he just wanted to lay here and indulge in his thoughts. He brought his phone up to look at the lock screen, which was now a sweet picture of Marinette. He brought the phone to his lips and imagined kissing her, tasting her sweetness and feeling her warm breath mix with his.

He couldn’t wait until tomorrow when he could finally see her face and touch her again. In the meantime, he had work to do. He had to find something to bribe his Gorilla bodyguard with and he had to find the perfect action figure tonight. He looked out his bedroom window and saw the night sky.

He grinned. Rather, he wouldn’t be able to do it as Adrien, but Chat Noir could.

\--

The day at school seemed to go fast as long as he was with Marinette. He stayed with her, Nino and Ayla pretty much all the time as per usual, but he could tell that Ayla and Nino were purposely leaving them alone at times, giving them some privacy. 

He didn’t want to keep Marinette out of his sight, as the glares from Chloe and Lila were obvious and stifling. 

At the end of the day, Marinette followed him into his car as he gave her a ride home. Before his bodyguard could usher her out the door, Adrien stopped her.

“Marinette,” he said, and he placed a gentle hand on her arm. She was looking out the car window, but then she turned around to face him. She smiled, and he leaned in closer to her lips. 

“I owe you a goodbye kiss,” he whispered, and he watched the blush color the paleness of her skin. He could see her freckles at this proximity, and he wished they had time for him to count them.

She smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned closer, their lips meeting for a hot moment before Gorilla had opened the door. Reluctant to end the kiss, they heard his bodyguard clearing his throat to prompt Marinette to exit.

“See you tonight,” she whispered as her lips pulled away. He gave her one last quick kiss before letting her go. 

“Uh huh, I’ll find you,” he said, and he watched her lovely form as she skipped through the bakery’s front door.

When his driver came back into the car, checking his mirrors and putting on his belt, Adrien met his gaze in the mirror.

“So, I have a proposition for you…” he said, channeling his alter ego Chat Noir. Adrien held up an action figure from Gorilla’s favorite phone game and watched with glee as the bodyguard’s eyes widened when he realized what it was.

“I heard this is a pretty rare figure, only about 50 made in all of France. I was hoping to give it to you for a favor. My friend’s band is playing tonight and I really want to go…”

His bodyguard said nothing at first, but he stared at the figure without acknowledging the grin that Adrien was giving him.

Finally, his bodyguard nodded, and Adrien had to restrain himself from outwardly celebrating.

\--

Despite already bribing his bodyguard for driving him to the concert, Adrien found it pretty easy to sneak past his father as he didn’t even seem to be home. He was excited to see Marinette, but he was also cautious not to draw his father’s attention on his activities. 

As his car pulled up to the courtyard where the band was playing, he saw Marinette waiting for him. He gasped as he looked her over; she was wearing a loose green shirt with black jeans and her hair was flowing over her shoulders. He hadn’t seen her hair down that often, but seeing her like this now made his heart flutter more than usual. He felt excitement course through his whole body, and he ached to touch her. 

She waved at him, and then her hands settled in front of her as she waited for his driver to let him out. He practically leapt out the door after her, and he took her hands into his as he approached her. 

“Hi,” she said, and he resisted every urge to kiss her breathless in front of everyone in this courtyard. 

“Hi,” he said, and he almost got lost in staring at her again, but he had one more thing to do before his rebellious night could begin. He turned to his bodyguard and handed him the rare action figure he promised him. He took it gently, and Adrien noticed a flicker of happiness in his steely eyes.

“As promised. Thank you for doing this,” he told him. His bodyguard only grunted at him, and he turned to find a suitable parking space so he could keep an eye on Adrien.

Adrien turned back to Marinette, who was already leading him to their group of friends by the band.

“I hope you don’t mind that I invited everyone out,” she said. “Luka said that some indie record labels were scouting some of the bands tonight, so I tried to get them a good crowd to show that they’re popular. I think it’ll help with their image.”

The mention of Luka’s name caught him off guard, and he felt a sting in his chest at Marinette’s familiarity with the boy. They always seemed close, and it was obvious Luka liked Marinette. He’d even overheard Rose talking with Juleka at school once that her brother couldn’t stop talking about Marinette, and that she’d never seen her brother so interested in any girl before.

Adrien tried not to be jealous, but it was hard to push the feelings away. He knew that Marinette liked him, so he tried to talk himself out of feeling threatened by the blue-haired guitarist. For Marinette’s sake, he would try to be as civil and kind as possible to him, regardless of his feelings.

“Of course, the more the merrier,” Adrien said, happy to see more people here even if he wouldn’t mind just having some alone time with Marinette.

“I even invited Kagami,” Marinette said smiling. “She seemed a little shy, but when she heard you would be here, she was happy to come.”

“Heh,” he replied, not knowing how to feel about that. It was true he had some feelings for Kagami at one point, and he considered her a good friend, but now that he had Marinette, he knew it was going to be awkward around her.

Marinette didn’t seem to mind, especially since she’d invited her. It was good that the two of them were friends, and it warmed his heart that Marinette was so kind in giving Kagami a chance instead of being jealous or even cold to the girl. Marinette’s kindness was palpable, and he was sometimes in awe of her selflessness.

He supposed that was one of the many things he loved about Marinette. 

When they approached the crowd, Adrien saw Nino waving them over to their group, containing Alya, Kagami, Nathan, Marc and Mylene. He also spotted Alix and Kim having it out over some sport topic behind them, as well as some other classmates lingering around others in the crowd. On the small stage, Kitty Section was setting up their equipment and checking the mics. Luka was idly strumming his guitar, and Ivan was tapping on his symbols. Rose was doing a vocal check, and Juleka was replacing some strings on her guitar.

Adrien saw Luka spot them, and he could tell he only had eyes on Marinette. Marinette must have noticed and they exchanged smiles. Adrien quickened his pace behind Marinette, hoping to catch the eye of the guitarist as well, and when he did, he shot him a nod and a sunny smile, and threw him a wave.

There was no way he was going to be an ass to a guy that Marinette cared about. He was too much of a gentleman for that. Plus, what did he have to gain? He already had Marinette, well, to some degree. They’d only just kissed and said they liked each other. They had a date planned, and they talked on text all the time. But technically she wasn’t his girlfriend, and though he was a little nervous of his father finding out, he wanted to make that claim on her soon.

Luka went back to his guitar strumming, lost in his own thoughts again, and Adrien followed Marinette to stand by the others. 

“Wow, model boy made it. I’m impressed,” Alya said right away.

“Dude, I’m so glad you could come! What did this jailbreak cost you,” Nino said happily, fist bumping his best friend. 

Adrien grinned at him. “Oh, just a rare action figure that my bodyguard really wanted and probably would never find on his own.” 

“Sweet,” Nino said approvingly. “You do have good connections.”

“I’m just glad I could make it,” Adrien said, looking at Marinette fondly. 

“Adrien,” said a voice behind him, and he turned around to see Kagami smiling at him. “Marinette said you would be here.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Hello, Kagami,” he said smiling, and he took her hand and kissed the top of it. She bowed to him lightly.

“I’m glad you are here. There is something I wanted to ask you,” she said, and Adrien felt anxious at what that would be, but Kagami seemed fearless as always. When she wanted something, she never hesitated.

“Uh, yeah, sure…” he stammered.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, but the last time we met, I missed my chance,” Kagami said. “I will wait no longer. Adrien I am asking you to go out with me.”

Nino and Ayla’s jaw seemed to drop in sync, and Marinette’s eyes bugged out at the forwardness. Adrien felt his whole face warm with a blush. She waited patiently, her eyes boring into him like a hot iron.

“Uh… Kagami, while I consider you one of my closest friends and definitely a very special girl, I already have someone I’m going out with,” Adrien said, saying it all in one breath and then feeling lightheaded when he came back for air.

“Oh... so you’re rejecting me,” Kagami said, and she looked sad. Marinette moved to comfort her, but she put up her hand to stave her away. “May I ask who I have already lost to in winning your heart?”

Adrien sighed and looked at her sadly. He grabbed Marinette’s hand and gently drew her close to lean into his side. “I’m sorry, Kagami. I’ve been seeing Marinette for a couple of days now.”

Instead of looking heartbroken, Kagami gave him a small smile. Everyone around them was staring and seemed surprised at Adrien’s revelation. 

“So, you were finally honest with each other,” Kagami said with a sigh. She crossed her arms but still remained sanguine. “The tension was obnoxious.”

Alya let out a nervous laugh. “Ain’t that the truth.”

“Word,” Nino said, and he turned to Adrien and clapped him on the shoulder. “Finally, dude. Finally. Good for you. I’m happy for you guys.”

It felt like the whole group let out a collective sigh. Marinette’s face had gone tomato red, and Adrien was relieved by Kagami’s reaction. Kagami turned to Marinette and nodded.

“I’m glad that it’s you,” she said, but then she rested her fists on her hips like she was ready to issue a challenge. “But if you guys don’t work out, I will not hesitate to pursue you again, Adrien, and I will win.”

Marinette giggled. She looked at Adrien. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” Adrien smiled at her and they snuggled closer, with Marinette leaning her head on his shoulder and Adrien giving her a quick kiss to the top of her head.

They all turned to the band, and it was obvious a certain guitar player was watching them too. His expression was cool, almost unreadable, but Adrien could see something different in the boy’s eyes. He was hurting but he would never show it. He felt empathy for Luka, and he hoped that he could still be friends with him, and that he and Marinette would be okay too.

Soon the somber mood was cut through by Rose’s high-pitched screech as the band looked ready to play.

Rose yelled into the microphone, drawing everyone’s attention. Adrien took Marinette’s hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other as their smiles never faded, and he felt like he wanted to hold her forever.

Juleka strummed a loud note that reverberated throughout the park. Rose squealed again, sending a tremor through everyone’s ears.

“We are Kitty Section! Are you guys ready to _ROOOCCCCCCKKKK_?”


	9. The Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma forces Adrien to set things straight with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to finish this up soon!

Kitty Section was jamming, and the audience was loving the music and dancing to the infectious beats. Marinette was dancing and swaying with Adrien, who had twirled her a couple of times and then let her settle in front of him. She moved with the music, leaning back into him as he put his hands on her hips. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, and rubbing his nose against her hair over her skin. 

He felt her shiver against him, laughed when he chuckled into her hair, and she began to drive him crazy as she tilted backward against his chest, still moving her hips as her back and bottom brushed up against him. 

When he felt her body this close, he lost himself in her, enjoying the feel of her behind against his thighs. Marinette, the music, and the freedom to touch her like this was all too intoxicating. He was getting far too excited, and he swore his teenage hormones were going to kill him.

Her dancing was driving him crazy. It was too salacious, nothing like a waltz or a slow dance. The music electrofied their senses, like hot mercury running through their veins setting their feelings on fire. 

She slid against him again and he couldn’t help himself, he reached out and took her into his arms from behind, pulling her closer than ever before. They continued to dance, but   
their swaying slowed enough that he could feel her pulse racing against his skin.

“Adrien,” she said, and his name came out in a breathy moan that he wished he could capture and record so he could play it over and over again.

He inhaled a deep breath against her flowing hair and whispered, “I wish we were alone.”

She tensed in his arms and then relaxed, releasing a chuckle. “Me too. Not just now.”

“Yeah, every moment of every day. Especially at night,” he admitted, and it came out as some sort of lewd confession, but as long as she was dancing against him and he held her within his arms, he didn’t care. He’d tell her anything if he could.

They heard a whistle, and someone yelled at them (most likely Alya) to get a room. Reality snapped back at them, and they jumped apart suddenly as if Jesus was between them. Warmth colored their faces and they laughed at each other nervously.

Before they could tentatively get back into the dance, albeit with a proper amount of distance, someone screamed over the music. The scream was followed by a crash, a shuffling of people, and then more yelling. 

Adrien’s blood seemed to turn to ice when he heard the sadistic laughter, and then he heard Marinette groan.

“Ugh, not an akuma! Seriously, now!?” she lamented gruffly, angrier that it was interrupting the music show and her time with Adrien, not that they were actually in danger.

“Let’s go, everyone!” Kagami had yelled out, and he watched as many of his friends, such as Nino and Ayla and even members of Kitty Section, were leading people out of the chaos and toward safety away from the fray.

Adrien turned to Marinette, who was gone again, but at least he wasn’t worried about where she had disappeared. He knew exactly what came next, and he ducked out of the fleeing crowd hoping no one had seen him retreat behind a thicket of dense topiaries within the courtyard.

“Plagg, claws out!” he said, and the transformation consumed him. 

As Chat Noir, he leapt around light posts, fences, and the tops of trees back to where the akuma had evilized its victim. When he found Ladybug, she was looking at the akumatized victim with annoyance and anger. Clearly, she was not happy about having to fight an akuma now.

“Good, you’re here,” Ladybug said to him brusquely. He gave her a cheeky grin.

“I’m always here for you, m’lady,” he said. “So what do we have here?”

“She claims someone wronged her, a bad boyfriend or boss or something, and blah blah blah, her feelings are hurt and now we have this. Another stupid revenge akuma,” Ladybug said with a roll of her eyes. 

“How dare you call me stupid! It is none of those things! I am sick and tired of all the air pollution that this city has! Trucks and buildings and this stupid Mayor doesn’t care! Our water and air is literally killing us...” yelled the akumatized woman, who had turned into some sort of gothic bat lady with long black hair and a mouth full of dirty teeth. 

She was wearing a flowing purple scarf that she would cover over her mouth. She was miffed by Ladybug’s lack of regard for her existence. 

“My name is Miasma and you’re all going to pay!” she proclaimed. “Especially you two, and then I’m going to take your Miraculouses once I’ve punished you, and then I’ll punish all these people for not respecting our quality air. If you want to live in filth, well, then I’ll give it to you!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other and shrugged like they were not at all impressed.   
Miasma pulled back the scarf and opened her mouth. The most toxic purplish black smoke shot out from her dirt-stained maw and polluted the whole area, sending the people still in the vicinity to their knees into coughing fits. They gagged and cried, the smoke hurting their eyes as well, and then their skin started to turn grey and dry.

“Ugh, seriously?” Ladybug said. “Chat Noir, hold your breath and steer clear of the smoke if you can, and then try to distract her! I’ll work out a plan. I think the akuma is in her scarf.” 

Ladybug shot her yo-yo at the akuma victim with a vengeance. “Why don’t you shut your mouth?” The yo-yo neatly lodged into the Miasma’s mouth, plugging her up and blocking the smoke. The akuma whined, and as Ladybug was about to pull her yo-yo back, Chat Noir jumped up behind the lady and tried to restrain her. Ladybug retrieved her yo-yo and tried to back up her partner, creating a web that would catch Miasma.

She put up a good fight, dodging him and trying to shoot toxic smoke at him. She managed to avoid Ladybug’s web too, and when she spit her filth at Ladybug’s yo-yo line, it was so toxic that the wire started to smoke and decay.

“Uck!” Ladybug cried, jumping as she avoided a blast of Miasma’s power at the last second.

“Hey, m’lady, if you have a plan I think now would be a good time to get it going,” Chat Noir said to her. She looked over at him and saw him struggling as Miasma had upped her game, sending streams of pollution all over the area trying to hit her target. Chat Noir was great at deflecting and dodging, but even Ladybug knew he couldn’t keep up this act for much longer.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug called, and from her power an unexpected item appeared in her hands. She looked down at it bewildered, trying to make sense of what she was supposed to do with it. 

“Is that a fan?” Chat Noir yelled at her as he was dodging attacks.

“Hrmm,” Ladybug said, and she looked down at the fan which had a filter attached to it, and had a cord to plug into a power source. She took scope of the area looking for clues on to what her plan would be next. When the idea came to her, she grinned and jumped over to one of the power strips that the band used for their concert. 

“Hey, Miasma! You want to clean up the air pollution? Well, let me help, starting with you!” Ladybug plugged into her fan, and instead of blowing air as expected, the fan started sucking in all of the toxic smoke that lingered within the area. Ladybug turned it on turbo-suck, and as Miasma blasted her with her poisonous power, the filter on the suction fan turned everything black and dirty to something clean and sweet smelling.

“Chat Noir, now!” Unbeknownst to Miasma, Chat Noir was right behind her ready to strike. He pilfered the scarf from her shoulders and then with his Cataclysm, destroyed it and released the akuma. Ladybug was ready, catching the butterfly, purifying it and setting it free. She let loose her Miraculous Ladybug, and the destruction caused by Miasma was quickly erased. The woman who had been akumatized was back to normal, looking at the ground bewildered.   
Chat Noir made sure the woman was okay, and then he and Ladybug celebrated with their routine fist bump. 

“Gotta go, m’lady,” Chat Noir said, retreating quickly as his ring beeped. 

Ladybug watched him take off, and even though she was also going to lose her transformation, she suddenly felt worried for Adrien. She hadn’t seen him as Ladybug since they kissed in his bedroom and she challenged him to find her. With things changed since he’d gotten close to Marinette, she knew she needed to clear the air with him.

She launched her yo-yo and perched on a smaller building looking for him. When she spotted him, her earrings beeped again, but she was determined to see him as soon as possible.

Jumping down next to him, he turned to her in surprise and she grinned at him. “Hey, stranger.”

“Ladybug!” Adrien immediately blushed. “Um, I didn’t expect to see you…”

“So, have you found out who I am yet?” Ladybug said, crossing her arms. “Or did you give up?”

“Well, you see…” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “I...well, things sort of got out of control and I realized that I have feelings for someone else…”

“Oh…” Ladybug said with a quick frown, trying to play along. 

“I’m sorry, Ladybug,” he said, but he was playing a part too. Ladybug didn’t need to know that he knew her identity. It was better that she believed he didn’t know until she was ready to tell him herself. He continued, “I do really like you and admire you but...I’m falling for Marinette. I know she’s your friend…” 

Ladybug put up her hand and shook her head. She inhaled a heavy breath and forced a kind smile. “Look, it’s okay. I really do understand, Adrien. Please believe me when I say that I still like you very much. I hope we can remain friends.”

“Of course,” Adrien said enthusiastically. “Thank you, Ladybug! I still think you’re the best.”

Ladybug grinned at him, and when her earrings screeched a warning at her that soon she’d transform back, she waved to him and threw her yo-yo to leave. “Well, I gotta go!” She blew Adrien a kiss. “See you around, Adrien.”

Adrien smiled goofily and watched in the direction she went. He chuckled to himself, and he looked around the chaos seeing that everyone was coming back to the courtyard. Even Kitty Section had returned, and he saw Nino and Alya waving at him to come back. He was sure that Marinette would come back too, hoping Alya had texted her that the show was still on.

He returned to his friends after heaving a sigh of relief. He was glad that he’d squared things away with Ladybug, but he knew that it wasn’t a total breakup. No hearts were truly broken in this as Adrien was with Marinette, and the fact that she was Ladybug was just a bonus.


	10. Real First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have their first date.

Chapter Ten: First Real Date

Adrien was relieved that it didn’t require much effort to bribe his bodyguard again to drive Marinette and him to a movie for their date on the following night. Even though Marinette had planned to bake the Gorilla a special tiramisu, Adrien decided to have a back up bribe to find another rare action figure for him in case he was hard to convince.

His bodyguard took both bribes without a complaint of course, and Adrien told Nathalie that he and Marinette were going to the library to work on their joint project. What she didn’t need to know was that the library also had a movie theater close by. 

During the school day, Adrien and Marinette focused on completing their project as much as they could. Adrien was sure they were ahead of most of the students in their class. 

Today was an activity day in their class, and the students became entranced by their projects. The classroom was abuzz with noisy chatter and productivity, and thankfully nobody was paying much attention to them. 

Adrien and Marinette had agreed to keep their relationship secret at first; Adrien still wasn’t sure how his father would react to them dating, especially since Adrien was a famous model. Marinette understood, and she was more than happy to keep things quiet to not incur the wrath of Gabriel Agreste. They had told their closest friends about their decision too, and everyone was cool with keeping up the facade that Marinette and Adrien were just friends.

Adrien and Marinette barely had time to flirt anyway they had been so engrossed in their work. They did make a good team, and the longer they worked together, the more comfortable they had become in each other’s company.

Marinette stood up from her seat and stretched. She let out a satisfied sigh. “Ah, we’re almost done. We just have to print out some more pictures for the poster board.”

“You’re amazing, Marinette. If you didn’t have all this research from your previous essay, we wouldn’t be this far ahead in completing our work,” Adrien said with a smile.

Marinette grinned at him and winked. “Oh, I think it was more luck than anything. I mean, it was pure chance that we got assigned Voltaire in the first place.” 

“Still,” Adrien said leaning lazily back in his seat. “You saved me from a lot of long nights catching up with homework.”

Marinette giggled, and she gave him a soft smile when he turned toward her and looked around, making sure nobody was watching them. 

“Hey, I’m really looking forward to tonight,” he said in a low voice. His cheeks colored a little, and he had to hold back his excitement.

“Me too,” she said, settling back down in her seat. She leaned closer to him, and he felt her thigh brush against his. 

“So… how did your parents react after you told them you had a date?” Adrien whispered.

“Well, they’re happy I guess,” Marinette said, leaning in closer and keeping her voice low. “I really didn’t tell them much. They can be really embarrassing sometimes. I just told them I was going on a date, that I’d be late after the movie, and I would text them on my way home.”

“Hrmm,” he said, rubbing his chin. “So you didn’t tell them you were on a date with me.”

“Not specifically,” she said. “Um, Adrien, please don’t take offense. I’m trying to take things slow with my parents too. They have known for awhile that I, uh… really liked you, and I don’t want them going overboard. If you must know, I did have a date with Chat Noir once and it was totally awkward.”

He let out a small laugh when he remembered that date. Of course, Marinette didn’t know it had been him as Chat Noir all along, but he did remember it fondly. He also remembered how her parents acted too, so he totally understood Marinette’s hesitation.

“Marinette, you really don’t have to apologize to me. I understand,” he said. “I can’t even imagine how my father will react if he finds out I’m dating someone...someone who he hasn’t personally picked out and approved of… I just know it won’t be good.”

Marinette frowned. “Yeah, your dad is super strict. I’m a little scared of what his reaction will be too.”

Adrien put his hand over hers on the desk. “Don’t be. It’s just… complicated, so we’ll have to be cautious with him.” He leaned in even closer and she barely heard his whisper. “It doesn’t mean _we_ have to take things slow…”

He sensed her tension when he said that. Whatever she thought he meant by that phrase, he did, and he also meant more. A cute blush colored her face, and her eyes widened.

“Or...whatever pace you want,” he added.

Marinette giggled nervously. “Oh, well... you’d be surprised…” 

He let out a choked gasp. She basically rendered him speechless as fantasies plowed through his brain like a freight train. He was grateful for the break from his thoughts as Ms. Bustier asked for the class’s attention and gave them less than five minutes to clean up before the bell rang and they had to prepare for their next class.

\--

Adrien had to leave school early that day for a photo shoot, so he was unable to give Marinette a ride home. It was probably a good thing too as he was sure he’d kiss her senseless the moment they slid into the seats and closed the doors.

Before he left for the day, he texted Marinette, who was in the art room, and told her goodbye, saying he owed her another kiss and that he’d see her soon.

The photoshoot ended up dragging, and the photographer yelled at him several times to stop being so distracted and reminded him that frowning would give him ugly wrinkles. When he managed to get through that excruciating session, he practically ran to the car with his bodyguard waiting and threw himself into the seat. He had just enough time to go home, have dinner, feed Plagg and indulge in some banter, and then get ready for his date.

Plagg was demanding cheese from him the moment he walked through the door of his mansion, and Adrien practically bounced on his feet as he met Nathalie at the bottom of the staircase. She droned on about his schedule, told him his father would be home in the morning as he was riding the train back from Vienna, and then bid him a good night and luck with his studying.

Adrien sprinted to his room, set out a big wheel of camembert out for Plagg and hit the shower. After his shower, he felt trapped in a euphoric daze, and he was so excited for his date with Marinette that he felt butterflies in his stomach. He’d been on other dates before, and yes, he’d even “dated” Marinette as Chat Noir, but this time was different.

He knew that he loved her, and though he would love to spend every waking moment with her, a night like tonight was more than enough - it was a gift.

Adrien was eating his dinner with Nathalie with a big grin on his face, and he felt her staring at him several times. He was glad that his father was gone for the evening, but he still had to curb his excitement in front of Nathalie who told his father everything.

“Adrien, your driver informed me that he may take you and your friend somewhere for a snack after your study session,” Nathalie said. “I’m surprised he felt the necessity to mention it to me.”

“Ah yes, well, you see the last time I was working with Marinette on the project we got a little hungry,” he said. “We were at her parents’ bakery of course, so it wasn’t an issue. But the library… It has a small cafe but the food they serve may not be good for my diet.”

Nathalie nodded, understanding his meaning. “Just be sure to come home promptly and not stay out so late. You have another photoshoot in the morning, and I want you to have a good night's sleep.”

“Yes, Nathalie,” he said, taking a bite of his dinner and subduing the frown that came with his disappointment. He knew that he’d have to leave Marinette some time tonight, but he didn’t want to feel rushed. Plus, he knew that he and Ladybug had patrol tonight, so he had to be extra careful about sneaking out if Nathalie was keeping tabs on his return to home.

“Your father should be home soon. His train was delayed, but he will be home for the end of your photoshoot in the morning,” Nathalie said.

Adrien nodded. Normally he would be happy to see his father, but his anxiety on how his father would react to his relationship with Marinette made him feel queasy, and he didn’t want to face him lest he slip up and reveal that they were dating. His father would not approve of it for sure, since Adrien did not inform him first, nor did he have an opportunity to judge whether he approved of the match.

He found his father’s strictness on his life choices to be rather intense, but he couldn’t defy him - well, at least not as Adrien. When he was Chat Noir, however, that was another story.

When that tense dinner with Nathalie was over, he gathered his things and his bodyguard was waiting for him at the door. He followed him out as Nathalie bid him a neutral goodbye as well as a reminder to come back home soon.

As his bodyguard was leading him out of the house to the car, Adrien almost felt like he was breaking free from prison. He didn’t look back at his house before his car drove away.

\--

Marinette sent him a warning text before he arrived at her parents’ bakery. Her mom and dad had found out that she was going on a date with him, and they were waiting anxiously for him, which meant things were about to get awkward. As Marinette put it, they would be embarrassing and overbearing and may end up offering him a drum of sweets, kidnap him and throw him back in the kitchen with a chef’s apron. 

Adrien had to laugh at his girlfriend’s text, but he understood she was uncomfortable about it. He found her parents’ attention to be cute, and he wished deep down his family could be that warm and inviting. He frowned when he thought of his mom, and before he could remember the good times with her, his car arrived at the Dupain-Cheng’s front door.

His driver let him out, hovering behind him as Adrien approached the door. Sabine and Tom were moving around busily inside, and when they spotted him, Sabine came toward him and opened the door.

“Adrien!” she said cheerfully. “Marinette is almost ready. Please, come inside. Tom just placed some lemon-lime tart macaroons onto the cooling rack. Would you like to try one?”

His stomach answered for him, and Tom rounded the corner and set a macaroon into his outstretched hand. The pastry seemed to melt in his mouth, and the flavor delighted his taste buds. It tasted rich with an undertone of sharpness from the lime. 

“Wow, these are great!” Adrien said. Tom managed to hold about four more in his large hand and he dropped them into Adrien’s grasp. 

“Have some more!” he said, and he looked at Adrien with excitement. He could barely contain the grin on his face, and Marinette’s parents watched him like he was a lab experiment. Finally, Sabine broke the tension.

“Have you two decided on the movie?” Sabine asked. “Marinette wouldn’t tell me. She just kicked me out of her room the moment she got home from school.”

“Ah, well… we were thinking maybe that American film...um, Maleficent? Nothing too scary of course, since Marinette doesn’t like those kinds of movies,” Adrien said. He remembered from the time before when Marinette helped him hide in the theater from his fans that she didn’t like scary movies, so he would never suggest one for his date.

“Oh, sounds like a good one! It looks like it has good special effects,” Sabine said.

Tom was keeping busy behind the counter, and Adrien could tell that they were also a bit anxious, trying to show him a good impression for their daughter’s sake. He found it enduring, and he was jealous that Marinette had such thoughtful parents.

They all turned when they heard movement behind them. Adrien’s mouth went agape when he saw Marinette coming into the room. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, set free from her usual pigtails. She had a light amount of smoky makeup around her eye, and her lips glossed with pink. She wore a turtleneck that began red at the top of her shoulders and gradually changed into black at her waist. She completed the outfit with skinny pleather pants and red clog shoes. She was carrying a bigger purse than before, a stylish leather knapsack resting over her shoulder.

“Wow, you look…” he said, suddenly aware that her parents were still watching. He paused, and she smiled at him as her cheeks colored from a shy blush. “You look beautiful.”

“T-thanks,” she said, and she approached him as he held out his hands, taking hers into his. She swept her gaze up and down him, and nodded approvingly. “A Gabriel Agreste original?” He nodded. She took her hands out of his and began inspecting the design. He wore a long oversized black hoodie over a light blue top and grey pants. She began running her hands and fingers over the silver seams and embroidered designs of his blue shirt. Her delicate touch made his body buzz with excitement. He shifted uncomfortably on his toes.

“Uh, Marinette, don’t you want to get going?” her mother said, breaking the tension again. Wow, she was really good at that, Adrien thought. “You don’t want to miss the movie.” She gave them both a knowing smile.

Marinette drew her hands away. “Ah, yes, of course!” She giggled nervously, and turned to him.   
“Sorry about that, Adrien. Designer brain...”

“Not a problem. You can do that any time,” Adrien said encouragingly, but he didn’t mean to come out so salacious. He heard Tom cough in the background. Nervously, he zipped up the hoodie and pulled the hood over his head. “Ah, um, I mean, you can study my father’s designs any time… for inspiration.”

Sabine giggled and Marinette’s face turned red. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. “You’re right, Maman, don’t want to miss the movie. We’re off then! Text you when I’m on my way home.”

Before they could say, “Have fun, sweetie!” Marinette had pulled Adrien out of the door. His bodyguard ushered them both into the car, and they both let out a collective sigh of relief. 

Marinette turned to Adrien with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about them. They mean well.”

Adrien chuckled. “I know. Your parents are very nice, Marinette. You’re lucky to have them.”

She smiled at him, and he could barely resist her. The car began moving, and Adrien assumed they were headed to the movie theater. He moved closer to her, and Marinette put up her hands to back him off. He looked at her confused.

“Wait, I almost forgot,” Marinette said, and Marinette opened the knapsack that Adrien had seen earlier. He idly wondered if her kwami was hiding inside. She pulled out a small container and opened the lid. “For your driver. This is tiramisu, especially made by my mother. Actually, I was going to do it alone but when she caught me in the kitchen, I had to spill the beans. She insisted on making it herself so I just sort of helped.”

“Thanks, Marinette,” Adrien said, and at the mention of “tiramisu” the driver looked at both of them in his rearview mirror. “For you. Made by the best bakery in all of Paris.” His driver nodded but his face remained stoic so there was no way of knowing if he was happy or not. Adrien supposed that while they were in the movie theater, his bodyguard would enjoy his treat alone, outside of anyone’s prying eyes.

“I hope you like it,” Marinette said, giving his driver a megawatt smile. He grunted at her, and that seemed good enough as a thank you. She couldn’t thank him enough for letting Adrien come on this date, and if she had time, she would have bought him twenty different tiramisu cakes if he wanted them.

“Marinette…” Adrien’s voice drew her attention back to him, and she saw the wanting in his face. He leaned closer to her. “I missed being able to touch you today…”

She moved toward him as well, meeting his lips with hers. He rested his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer as their lips teased and tasted each other. He braved opening the seam of her mouth with his tongue, and she obliged him, letting out a delighted moan as their tongues tangled together. 

Adrien felt heat surge within him as he felt more of her, breathed in her scent and drew in her taste. Soon he was leaning her back against the seat, covering her with his body. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her, squeezing him in a possessive hug.

“Marinette…” he moaned her name when he left the kiss and began kissing the fair skin of her neck. She cried when he found a tender spot, and he focused their, sucking and licking, making her squirm in his arms and grind against him. Her little noises were killing him, and the more she moved against him, the more his body wanted to give into the rhythm and grind against her most sensitive spots.

He returned his kisses to her lips, covering her mouth and feeling her sigh against him. They felt the car stop, and the grunt of his driver drew them out of their reverie. Dazed, Adrien sat up while Marinette adjusted her clothes, and he realized they were at the movie theater already.

“Uh...oh,” he said, and he quickly righted his own clothes. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and made sure his hood was secure. He gave her a cheeky grin. “Just in case there are any fans around I should probably at least attempt to hide myself.” 

He stepped out of the car when his bodyguard opened the door. He held out his hand to Marinette, who took it and followed him, but she still appeared a little tousled. Her lips were rosy and swollen from his kisses, and Adrien could see a mark forming on her neck. She shot him a sultry smile, and he almost wished their date was free of a movie and only consisted of making out in the back of the car.

Eventually, they entered the theater, purchased their tickets and Adrien paid for some snacks and drinks. They headed into the theater throwing each other grins and giggles, while still being cautious of keeping Adrien out of the limelight. It was good that he hadn’t been noticed yet, and they hoped that his large hoodie kept him hidden for the rest of their night.

They found their seats on the edge in the middle of the theater. The previews were playing, so they set down their food and held hands. Adrien stared at her, and Marinette nervously played with her hair on her shoulder, not used to it being out of her signature hairstyle.

“I’m so happy to be here with you,” Adrien whispered. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. 

Marinette blushed. “Me too. It’s more than I could have ever hoped for.”

Adrien’s smile widened. “This is the first of many dates, Marinette. I promise that.”

She leaned closer to him and gave him a side squeeze. She whispered, “Good, and dates not just at the theater either. I wonder if I can even sneak you into my room sometimes.”

Adrien felt his heart skip a beat. He whispered in her ear. “Don’t tease. It’s hard enough for me to be this close to you in public.”

“Adrien!” she cried in mock horror. “Scandalous.”

He giggled at her and she snuggled closer. The lights began to dim and the previews began to wrap up. A voice came over the speakers to remind theater goers to shut off their phones and keep their voices down for the pleasure of the other patrons. They advertised some of their concession stand foods, and then wished everyone to enjoy the show. 

Marinette took Adrien’s hand again, and they glanced at each other one more time before turning their attention to the beginning of the movie.

Marinette heard whispering and chuckling behind her and glanced over her shoulder. She squinted through the darkness when she recognized the voices. 

She nudged Adrien in the shoulder. “Hey, look,” she whispered. “In the back. It’s Alya and Nino!”

Adrien turned his head and looked at the couple in the back. They were far back in the corner, laughing and tickling each other. After some random person shushed them, they pulled apart for a second, and then silenced their giggles with making out. 

Marinette snickered beside him. “That is so them.”

Adrien grinned at her. “I wonder if we need to take notes.”

She cocked her head. “First note: next movie you’ll have to get seats in the back.”

Adrien leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She shivered lightly from his touch. “Consider it noted.”

“Now who’s teasing,” she said, lightly swatting him. He laughed a little and then they were the next couple who were shushed. The attention embarrassed Adrien and he stiffened in his seat, afraid someone might recognize him as a celebrity too and draw attention to them. He certainly didn’t want any of his crazy fans to ruin their perfect date. Marinette nudged his shoulder, and one look from her relaxed his tension.

The movie began, and they fell into a comfortable silence with each other. During the whole movie, he never let go of her hand either.


	11. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! And awkwardness... oh these kids.

Chapter Eleven: Mother Knows Best

After the movie, Adrien’s driver dropped Marinette off home. The lights were still on in the bakery, but Marinette’s parents were not waiting outside for her. He assumed that they were inside anxiously waiting for their daughter.

His bodyguard opened the door for them, and Adrien stepped out first, taking Marinette’s hand to guide her out. In front of the bakery’s front door, Adrien held her hands and stared into her eyes, grateful for Marinette in his life. His heart was overflowing with love for her, and he only wished that he could tell the whole world about them.

He knew that he couldn’t. His life was too complicated at the moment, and then there was the issue with his father. If only she knew that he was Chat Noir, maybe things would be easier. Two superheroes dating wouldn’t even concern his father, and as Chat Noir he would be able to be more public with Ladybug -- at least, that was what he believed.

“I had a wonderful time, Adrien,” Marinette said, and her cheeks painted with a blush. 

“Me too. I wish I didn’t have to leave you, but my father is coming back home in the morning and I have an early photoshoot,” he said, not to mention he had patrol tonight. He was looking forward to that at least, but he knew overall he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

Not that he could sleep when his thoughts were completely occupied by Marinette.

“I understand,” Marinette said, squeezing his hand in hers. “Are you able to come to school tomorrow?” 

Adrien nodded. “I’ll be back for afternoon classes.” He reached for her, cupping her cheek with his other hand. “It’ll be a lonely morning, but I’ll look forward to seeing you in the afternoon.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, morning is going to suck without you, but maybe I can tease Ayla and Nino for once.” 

He laughed. “Not without me, you won’t.”

Marinette grinned. “I don’t know. It might be too tempting since they’re always teasing me. I can get my revenge!”

They chuckled together at the thought, and when his bodyguard grunted at him, Adrien knew it well past time to leave. 

“I better go,” he said, stroking her cheek again. “Good night and sweet dreams.”

“You too,” Marinette said, their eyes locking again, getting lost in each other and not wanting to come back to reality. Marinette leaned into him, and whispered low. “I can make those dreams sweeter…with your permission.”

Adrien closed the distance between them, taking her into his arms. “You have it, always.” She met his lips first, and they kissed lightly at first, taking in each other’s touch and taste before they knew they had to pull apart. 

“To be continued,” Adrien said, and Marinette chuckled. 

She gave him a quick kiss to his nose and said, “You better.”

Adrien reluctantly let go of her hands as his driver loomed over him to reenter the car. He watched her through the window and Marinette waved goodbye, still feeling her heart beating like wild horses in her chest.

\--

Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug at their normal meeting place before they went on patrol. He found her looking out over the Parisian skyline, lit up with golden lights and dotted with stars above them. The air was cool and he felt peaceful up here, and having her by his side brought a burst of serenity to his heart.

Three hours had passed since Adrien had left Marinette in front of her parents’ bakery after their date, and the absence of her presence had left him feeling lonely so he was anxious to meet her here for patrols.

Of course, she still didn’t know his identity, nor did she know that he was aware of hers. 

“Good evening, m’lady,” he said, and she turned to smile at him. She was definitely in a good mood and he knew why.

“Hello, kitty, ready for patrol?” she asked.

“I am now that I’m with you, m’lady,” he said, giving her a wide smile and a wink.

She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “You take the west and I’ll go east, then we meet back here, okay?

Chat Noir sighed. “Always business and no pleasure.” She leaned in and bopped him on the nose, giving him a teasing smile.

“You better believe it. Now get going, kitty. See you soon,” she said and he saw her extend her yo-yo and swing away.

He exhaled a heavy breath and watched her happily as she disappeared behind some buildings. “I really love you,” he said, though he knew that she was well out of earshot to hear it. Adrien really wished they knew each other’s identities. It would make things easier for him to have control. He also felt that it was unfair that he knew Ladybug’s identity and she didn’t know his. 

Though, he was confident that soon she’d discover him as Chat Noir. He’d either have to reveal it to her by choice, or she would stumble upon it by accident. Now that they were closer as their civilian selves, it was only a matter of time before she figured it out. 

Honestly, having Marinette know his identity would be a relief, and then they didn’t have to hide whenever an akuma attacked while they were together. 

Chat Noir’s thoughts lingered as he began his patrol, and he switched to focus on scoping out threats or problems in the city. It was a quiet night in Paris, and he was grateful for an absence of akumas. He held to his word and did a thorough patrol of the western side, and he rounded backward toward their usual meeting place. The city was calm and sleepy, and barely an argument was heard through the populace.

Ladybug was waiting for him when he jumped back down beside her. 

“Any issues? Signs of akumas?” she asked. Chat Noir retracted his staff. 

“Not a one,” he said, and he let out a loud yawn. “If you don’t mind, m’lady, I have an early morning.”

She nodded with a gentle smile. “Of course, you take care, kitty, and sweet dreams.” 

He crossed his arms and grinned at her, his eyebrows rising suggestively. “Oh, they will be red and spotted, for sure.”

She guffawed and nudged his shoulder. “You never quit, do you?”

“Not until my last breath, m’lady,” he said. “See you later.” He bounded off, and he spared her a backward glance as she shook her head at him but was still smiling. 

Soon enough, m’lady, you will look at me very differently, he thought with a hopeful grin, and he headed back to his house where his bed called to him, tempting him with much needed sleep.

\--

After school the next day, her mother Sabine set a steaming mug of tea in front of her daughter while she worked on her homework and watched for customers at the bakery. She was hunched over an involved project about Voltaire, and her mother peeked over Marinette’s shoulder to get a glimpse of what she was writing about.

“How’s the project?” her mother asked, sitting on the other side of the counter with her own cup of tea. Marinette looked up, noticed her mother and the hot tea in front of her.

“Pretty much done. I’m just working on the notes for the posterboard. I have to type them up, print them out and affix them,” Marinette said. “Adrien had the poster board right now, so he’s coming over in an hour to return it so we can finally finish this thing.”

“What’s his take on the project?” Sabine asked.

“Ah, he was going to look up photos and print them out,” Marinette said. “He thought since I had notes from Voltaire before, he should do some of the more involved research with the pictures and the archive clippings.” 

“Ohhh, that was kind of him,” Sabine said, taking a long sip of her tea. A heavy pause wedged between them, and Marinette started to feel self-conscious of her mother’s presence. 

“So… you and Adrien,” she began. Marinette cleared her throat, which sounded more like a choke. Sabine suppressed a chuckle. She continued, “You two are getting close on the project, and you went on a movie together. Like a date.”

“It was a date,” Marinette said, still not looking at her mother’s prying eyes. 

“And a very nice one, I imagine,” Sabine said, sipping her tea again. Marinette knew where her mother was going with this, and she was really glad her father wasn’t around. It was awkward enough with her mother needling her for information.

“It was really nice, and the movie was good. His driver loved the tiramisu we made him too,” Marinette said. She let out a sigh that she might have overdone it. “I really hope we can go out again soon.”

Before Sabine could respond, the door opened and the bell chimed. Someone had rushed inside, looking frazzled.

“Sorry, I’m early!” Adrien said, dragging his bag and the poster board with him. He met Marinette’s surprised expression and he smiled, glad to see her again. When he noticed Sabine, his smile softened. “Ah, Sabine…Good afternoon.”

“Adrien, so good to see you. Marinette and I were just talking about you,” she said, her smile sly like a fox’s.

“Ah, um, oh, really,” Adrien said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“I was asking Marinette about your movie the other night, and she doesn’t seem forthcoming with too many details,” Sabine said. “As to be expected I’m sure, but it seems like you two had a lovely time.”

“Ah, yes, we did, ah… the movie was very good, and my driver…”

“Are you two dating?” Sabine interrupted him, and Marinette dropped her pencil and Adrien almost dropped his bag and their entire project on the floor.

“Maman,” Marinette said, her tone scolding. “Adrien and I are… “

“Yes, but um, we’re still figuring things out, and it’s a bit complicated with my father, so we’re trying to be discreet,” Adrien said. He looked at Marinette, locking with her gaze. “All I know is that I care about Marinette a lot and I want to be with her.”

Marinette blushed, and Sabine watched the loving exchange, her daughter and Adrien falling under the spell of their own love. 

“How wonderful!” Sabine said, clasping her hands together in celebration. She turned to her daughter. “Marinette, your father will be so happy. He really does like you, Adrien. He’s a big fan.”

Adrien laughed nervously. “Great.”

“And Marinette is a huge fan of your father’s work,” Sabine chattered, and as she continued, their faces only seemed to color redder from embarrassment. “She gets very inspired, and she follows his designs religiously. She’s had many of his designs you’ve modeled up on her mood board in her room.”

“OKAY, Maman, yes, I believe Adrien already knows this,” Marinette said. She shot Adrien with a desperate look. “I think we should go, um… finish the project up in my room. I’m sorry, Maman, but I can’t watch the store right now.”

Sabine waved a hand. “I understand, your studies come first. It’s good to see you again, Adrien.” Marinette hurried Adrien along and before they could come to the stairs that headed to her loft, Sabine called them back.

“Oh, Marinette, one more thing… I think it’ll be a good idea to see your doctor soon. I’m sure he would recommend an active girl like you get on some kind of protection.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped and she froze in her place. Adrien ran into her, and he was equally mortified and bewildered. 

“Oh. My. God,” Marinette cried, and she grabbed Adrien’s hand and hurried them both up into her room away from anymore of her mother’s awkward chatter.

“I can’t believe her!” Marinette exclaimed, clutching the sides of her head in a panic. “I’m so freaked out right now. I can’t believe she went there. And in front of you too!”

Adrien cleared his throat and said. “Well, um, your mother is at least...progressive in her thinking. She only wants to uh, make sure her daughter is safe...”

Marinette turned around to him, surprised he would defend her mother’s position so readily. She gaped at him as thoughts buzzed around in her head. He also looked a bit flustered, his own mind going wild with ideas.

“Well, I mean…” Marinette stuttered. “We have...um, kissed a lot. I mean, we are of that age…” She licked her lips and looked away from him as he stared at her. Finally, she said, “Adrien, do you...do you think of me like…”

“Yes!” he answered immediately. Marinette stared agape at him. “I mean, of course. I want to do everything with you, Marinette. I really love you, and I am a teenage boy…”

“Right, yeah, of course,” she said softly, still looking away, her face redder than a tomato.

“Do you...do you think of me like that?” he braved the question.

“Of course, I’ve thought about it. How could I not? I mean, look at you…” she said, and Adrien gasped. She hugged herself and said shyly, “You’re wonderful all around. Handsome, kind, gentlemanly, and strong, and you model a lot of different kinds of clothes...very well, actually.” 

“Yeah,” he said, inhaling a shaky breath. “That is true.” He laughed nervously, which prompted him to tease her. “Don’t tell me you had that Agreste Swimwear edition on your mood board.”

“Oh no, it wasn’t on my moodboard,” she said, giggling. “That was under my pillow.”

He turned to her and their eyes met. She smiled softly at him. “I don’t know what we are so nervous about. Clearly we want to be together… more than kissing someday.”

Adrien came to her, closing the distance between them. He took both her hands into his, and he kissed her fingers. He nuzzled his nose against hers and said, “Maybe sooner than someday.”

Marinette inhaled a sharp breath, and when she felt his hand on her cheek, she shivered under his touch. She drowned in his deep green eyes again, and when he leaned closer, her eyes fluttered closed as his warm mouth found hers again, coming home.

They delighted in each other’s lips for a long moment, and soon they were moving past lips and delving into each other with tongues. Marinette moaned against him, and Adrien inhaled a heavy breath as she arched into him, rubbing her leg against his inner thigh.

He groaned with frustration and reluctantly pulled away from her, meeting her eyes. 

“We really should finish this project,” he said. 

Marinette frowned, but she considered his logic and finally nodded.

“Besides, I don’t have any protection with me, and you haven’t seen your doctor yet…and to be safe, I’d like to wait to go further if that’s alright with you,” he said. 

“Yeah, I agree,” Marinette said, and she rubbed her head. “Argh, my mom was right, wasn’t she? It’s like she knew…She’s way too perceptive.”

“Yes, but she’s being practical about it,” Adrien said. “I’m relieved at this point my father is oblivious. He would not share your mother’s views.”

Marinette let out a languid sigh, appearing worried. “Are we ever going to tell him about us?” 

Adrien drew her against him into a comforting embrace. He caressed her lightly on her back. “I hope so, Marinette. I just have to find the right moment, and then I’m sure he’ll love you as much as I do.”


	12. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wonders when Adrien started to really notice her as more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little steamy.

Marinette was nervous when her mother accompanied her to her doctor’s appointment. Usually, she’d never be so worked up about coming to a physical, but given the reason, it was unnerving with her mother right next to her, with a knowing smile that seemed to mock Marinette’s feelings every moment. 

They’d been ushered into an exam room and a nurse took her vitals, asked her typical questions, and then it came to the reason why she was there. 

“Um, I-I-I’m here to get on birth control…” Marinette stuttered out, and the nurse looked to her mother, who nodded, and then looked at Marinette with a comforting smile.

The nurse tapped at her computer, entering notes for the doctor, and then she left them to wait for the doctor to come in and continue the exam.

The silence in the exam room was deafening, and Marinette felt a cold sweat begin to sheen over her skin. She rubbed her arms and hugged herself. Her mother reached out and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, dear,” she said soothingly. “There are many benefits to this other than protection.”

Marinette knew this; she knew about the benefits of having more regular periods, and even helping with mood swings. That part was… okay, but her mother knowing (and her father, even though he wasn’t here) that she was becoming sexually active was mortifying. 

She only hoped that one day they wouldn’t interrupt them. Though, now that they knew that she and Adrien were intimate, maybe they’d give her more space and privacy.

Not a few minutes later, the doctor came in, did her own exam and seemed pleased with Marinette’s health.

“For a young girl your age, you are very toned and fit. Do you work out regularly?” she asked.

Marinette thought about her nightly escapades as Ladybug and grinned. “I guess you could say that.” She nervously giggled. “I run a lot to school...to make it on time before the morning bell.”

Sabine chuckled, and the doctor raised an eyebrow to the humor, but she continued to be pleased with the rest of the exam. 

“Well, you’re healthy and have no issues, no anxiety or mental health problems that you’ve noted, so whatever you’re doing continue with it. Now about birth control... we’ll want to do a gynecological exam. You aren’t sexually active yet, right?”

Marinette shook her head vigorously. “Not… not currently, but I do have a boyfriend.”

“Hrmm,” the doctor said. “It’s good to be prepared. Now…” She rose from her chair and handed Marinette a gown. “I’ll be back in a few minutes while you change and you can just lie down on the table. I’ll come back to do the exam, and then we’ll discuss options.”

“Oh...okay,” Marinette said, not prepared for a more extensive exam. She looked to her mother who nodded.

The doctor left again and Marinette quickly undressed, putting on the paper thin gown and bottom sheet, and she scooted herself up on the table.

When the doctor came back with a nurse to assist her, she continued the gyno exam and Marinette had to remind herself to breathe during the invasive prods and squeezes. The doctor reassured her whenever she felt Marinette flinch, and soon it was over. The doctor left again so Marinette could get dressed. When she returned, she had written a script for Marinette’s new contraceptive.

“Take it at the same time every day,” the doctor said. “It’s more effective that way. If you have to set an alarm on your phone, do that and it’ll be easier to get into the routine. If you miss one by accident, take two immediately.

“At least give about a couple weeks before being sexually active,” she continued. “Your body has to get used to it. Also, if you find yourself in a situation where you cannot wait… make sure your partner still uses a condom, preferably one with spermicide.”

Marinette’s face felt hot, and she was so embarrassed, but she nodded along with the doctor’s continued instructions. She probably would have never known all that without this information, so she was at least glad the doctor was so thorough. 

She was too afraid to see the expression on her mother’s face at this point, so she dared not to look over at her.

When the appointment was over, Marinette felt some sort of weird relief when she’d gone to her doctor at her mother’s request. She had some questions at the end, and her doctor really opened her eyes up about things and did not mince words. 

“And if you have more questions, you can ask the pharmacist when you pick up your prescription,” the doctor said. “Stay safe and if you have any side effects that are too bothersome for you to handle on a daily basis, call my office and we’ll try to get you on something else.”

“Okay, thanks,” Marinette said timidly.

Marinette finally looked over at her mother, who seemed to have a shit-eating grin on her face. Marinette inwardly groaned, feeling more awkward than ever. 

_Okay, mom, you were right. No need to gloat about it,_ Marinette thought, and she was sure her mother was already fantasizing about beautiful fair-haired grandchildren as they exited the doctor’s office.

\---

Despite her mother’s joy in Marinette and Adrien being together, they still had to be cautious about their relationship around Adrien’s father and assistant. He still didn’t know about their relationship, and they wanted to keep it that way. Marinette was sure that somehow Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t find her good enough for his son, and that idea terrified her that he could break them apart.

Adrien wouldn’t say much about what he would do if his father found out about them, but he did look worried every time the subject came up. Instead, they would have to keep things secret for now, and that meant enlisting their friends to play it off too (mainly so Chloe and Lila didn’t find out). 

Their friends knew how strict Gabriel could be, so they all were willing to keep up with the ruse. Though, after Adrien’s confession in front of most of their classmates during that Kitty Section concert, they had to enlist a lot of people to keep their dating a secret. Thankfully, everyone was more than happy to keep it to themselves, as they respected Adrien and Marinette so much. 

“Nah, they are just very good friends,” Alix had said, waving her hand when Lila approached her and Kim in the hallway. “I mean, it’s obvious Marinette has a huge crush on him, but Adrien is so dense. He only sees them as best friends.”

“Damn, poor Marinette, in the friendzone,” Kim added. 

Alix nodded. “Yeah, that sucks, but I think Adrien is kind of clueless and sheltered. Either that or he knows being romantic with anyone will totally ruin his image as a model.”

“Ugh, yeah, sucks to be him,” Kim said with an eyeroll, and Alix giggled at him. 

When Lila was sure she couldn’t get any more juicy details from the duo, she approached other people, from Rose to Ivan to even their teachers.

“Adrien and Marinette?” said Ms. Mendeleiev, tapping her chin. “They’re friends, but I don’t think they are officially dating.” She slammed a ruler on her desk, which made Lila jump. “Kids shouldn’t be dating anyway at this age. It distracts them from their studies.” 

Lila thanked her and calmly excused herself as the teacher began muttering under her breath, going back to her notes for the day.

“Well?” Chloe met Lila in the hall. The two girls didn’t like each other, but they could agree on one thing. They were adamant about becoming a part of Adrien’s life no matter what the cost, which also meant preventing any undesirables from being anywhere near him.

“Nobody has seen any sign of them dating. The only time they seemed close was during that Startrain trip, and we were all there,” Lila said with a shrug. “I guess at this point, it doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t _matter_? We need to keep Dupain-Cheng away from him!” Chloe said, but Lila released a yawn of boredom.

“Do what you want,” she said, flipping her hair. “I’m not going to waste my time on it anymore. Adrien is clearly not interested in her in that way, so we have nothing to worry about.”

“Humph,” Chloe said, narrowing her eyes as Lila walked away. If the brown-haired girl had any other ulterior motives for giving up so easily, Chloe was not privy to them. Chloe was sure Lila was still up to something, but she was on her own (with Sabrina of course) to keep an eye on Adrien.

\---

While at school, Adrien and Marinette agreed to keep their affection on friendly terms, without crossing any lines. Adrien found it extremely painful to keep his hands off her, or even staring at her with adoring love when he knew it would only raise suspicions. 

Instead, they focused on their studies and behaved as they usually would without ever having confessed to each other, or sharing a kiss.

Marinette found it extremely frustrating too, but she knew that if she had any hope of staying with Adrien, their relationship had to be a secret for now. The risk of Gabriel finding out wasn’t the only thing that worried her. Lila and Chloe could also do significant damage to them, but mostly they’d damage her reputation.

Lila already tried to frame her for cheating at school once, among other things, so who knew how far the girl would go to tarnish her reputation under Gabriel Agreste’s critical eye. 

For now, she enjoyed what little time she had with Adrien, even if they did have to meet in secret or use a school project as a reason to get together. Their project on Voltaire was due the next day, so Adrien had a good excuse for his father’s assistant Nathalie to visit her house again that evening. They had finished the project days ago, but they were still using it as leverage. They were more than ready to present it and hand in their project deliverables, but even they were sad that this partnership was coming to an end.

When school was dismissed for the day, Adrien’s bodyguard drove them to Marinette’s house, and with a quick hello to her grinning parents, she ushered him up the stairs to her room. When they were finally alone, they released relieved sighs and then shared a smile before they pounced on one another. Marinette walked them backward to her bed, and when her thighs met the edge, Adrien cradled her jaw in his hands, delighting in her lips as he led her down onto the bed. He covered his body over hers, and Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

He nuzzled against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. 

“I missed you,” he said against her skin. She shivered when his lips began to suck at the pulse point of her neck.

She let out a soft moan. “I missed you too.”

Adrien continued to trail kisses on her neck and jaw, and Marinette let out soft moans to every touch, feeling her body go pliant in his touch. His breath warmed her skin, and he kissed his way back up to her lips, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. She met his kiss with fervor, unable to stop her body from arching into him. He groaned as her thigh brushed against the heat between his legs, and he grinded into her, letting himself go to his instincts. 

Kissing him was divine, and Marinette wished she could taste him forever. Her bed squeaked slightly as he moved against her, and she could feel his hardness against her leg. She gasped as he pushed it against her, shifting his weight as his body moved without reason or direction. 

“Mmm,” she said, feeling him rub against the space between her legs. She arched into him again, and he groaned into his mouth. 

God, it felt good to be wanted by him. 

She released her hands from around his back and found his, directing him to the heat under her shirt. He stilled at her forwardness, and he pulled away to look into her eyes, to make sure she wanted this. She nodded.  
He devoured her in another starved kiss, and his hands tentatively explored her skin, feather touches against her stomach, and he began painting his fingers across her ribs. His hands slowed, cupping her breast in her bra, and then dipping under the fabric to find the pebbled nipple. She moaned against his mouth as he squeezed, delighting in her breasts in his palms. 

“Adrien…” she moaned, and she wrapped her arms around him again, letting them fall to the small of his back. He pushed his hips into hers again, and she dropped her hands down to squeeze his butt -- that perfect ass that she couldn’t help but stare at in any of his modeling pictures, or even if he walked ahead of her. 

“Oh,” Adrien said against her lips, and he panted heavily as she continued to kiss the side of his mouth. 

Catching his breath, Adrien nuzzled against Marinette’s neck again, their bodies pulsating in sync against each other, creating warmth and fire between them.

“We should…” he kissed her neck again, and Marinette craned her neck to give him better access.

“Uh huh,” she said, slightly distracted but she knew what he meant.

“Mmm…” he said, and he’d lifted up her shirt, exposing her breast from her bra and then taking it into his mouth. He licked and sucked the hardened nipple, and Marinette squirmed beneath him in delight. She rubbed against his hardness, and he continued to tongue her nipple, teasing it and sucking hard, making noises she’d never forget. 

She was so hot, and she wanted him to fill this desperate need that was burgeoning inside her. It was too soon since she’d started the pill, so she wondered idly if they should wait, or if perhaps Adrien came equally prepared.

He started sucking on the other breast and she keened. She still had errant thoughts assault her fuzzy brain, lucky to be in Adrien’s arms, but still awed that she was here with him at all.

He must have sensed her hesitation, and Adrien immediately stopped to assess her mood. She looked at him, chest heaving from exertion and lips swollen from their frenzied kissing.

“Marinette…?”

“I was just thinking…” she began. “We’d been friends for such a long time, and you’ve never… I mean, you were always so dense about my feelings. I practically stalked you and you had no idea. You always insisted I was just your friend, but now…” She let out a heavy breath. “I just wondered when you noticed me as more than a friend...I was always right in front of you.”

“Uh… well,” he pulled back from her, alleviating her body of his weight. He straddled her thighs and took her face in his hands. He smiled lovingly at her. “If I tell you, promise you won’t be mad?”

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes, almost fearful at what he was going to say. 

He shot her a sheepish grin. “I was in love with you, but I didn’t know it was you.”

Marinette looked even more puzzled at what he could mean.

“Marinette… when you tripped on me that time and we accidentally kissed? Well, I noticed we had always kissed before,” he said, and realization hit her and she went pale.

“You don’t mean…” she said in a whisper, and Adrien nodded. 

“Yes, um… I know who you are, Marinette… or should I say… Ladybug?” he said, and Marinette gasped, her hands flying up over her mouth. She pulled away from him, shocked and frightened. 

Adrien waved his hands frantically. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’ll tell your secret. I love you, Marinette. I would never…”

“Oh my god!” Marinette squeaked. She buried her head in her hands.

“Hey,” Adrien said softly, and he tried to pry her hands gently away from her face. She peeked at him, still looking worried. “I won’t tell. I can’t tell… that would be hypocritical.”

She still looked unsure, and confused again. “On my honor, Marinette, I won’t tell anyone your secret.”

Marinette stared at him in awe, her thoughts spinning on the ramifications of him knowing her superhero identity. She knew that Tiki was going to be upset. She could almost hear the lecture. Then something he said seemed off to her.

“Hey, what did you mean…”

Suddenly, a large explosive boom outside within the city interrupted her question. She snapped her attention to the window, jumping off the bed and looking to see what that was. Adrien rushed behind her as they looked out to the city. Smoke and debris ballooned out from a disturbance, and soon a strange woman was flying around, sending blasts from her large cannon and laughing maniacally at the destruction.

“Akuma…” Marinette said, and she turned to Adrien awkwardly. “I have to go…”

He nodded with a large grin. “Fair is fair, m’lady. I know your secret, Paris needs saving, so we might as well get going.”

Words were caught in her throat as he gaped at her. “This is why I won’t ever tell your secret. I can’t… Not just because I love you and care about you too much, but it really would be wrong of me. It’s also wrong to keep things from you any longer.”

He smiled affectionately as he held up his hand that wore a ring. She only watched, still too stunned to form a response or even a reaction.

“Plagg, claws out!”

She stared as he transformed in front of her, and it took Tiki to come out of hiding to remind her that she had to transform too.

**Author's Note:**

> If only it was this simple... More to come!  
Side note: I can't believe I'm writing fan fiction for a show that my daughter watches, LOL.


End file.
